Pokemon The Fan Fic: Johto League Championship!
by Staredcraft
Summary: 2 NEW CHAPTERS ADDED! First is the first match of the Johto League Championship! Who will win! 2nd is a concert with Ash and co. SINGING! Read to find out! PLEASE PLEASE R&R!
1. Tom Walled

Pokemon The First Fan Fic: Giovanni Strikes Back  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Note: Of course I'll have Tom Walled in this, a younger Tom. All my fan fics, except Invader Zim and Digimon, will have him. FYI Charizard is back with Ash. (That's one of the few things I am altering, I like to have my fics as close to the shows as possible)  
  
  
  
Takes right place after Mewtwo's Return with Team Rocket  
  
  
  
"Strange but I have the feeling I've been utterly defeated." Giovanni said. His Persian likes its paw.  
  
"Sir, we finally have the name of the kid who's been foiling the plans of Butch and Cassidy." A TR member said.  
  
"Excellent, who is it?" Giovanni asked.  
  
"His name is Ash Ketchum." The TR member said.  
  
"Ketchum…" Giovanni said, then something hit him (mentally). "KETCHUM!" He raises his fist. Scene cuts to him hitting a table at Team Rocket HQ. "So it was Ketchum's kid who has been ruining our plans. The only thing I like about him is that he is keeping those idiots Jessie and James out of my face. Still, they, I deal with. This boy is a real nuisance, just like his father. I know just how to get to him as well. Right, Ketchum. HA HA HA HA!" He laughs as we see, in a surveillance screen, a shadowy figure in a cell.  
  
  
  
The title comes out of a pokeball saying POKEMON THE FIRST FAN FIC: GIOVANNI STRIKES BACK! Music is playing.  
  
  
  
Scene changes to show Ash, Misty, Brock, Togepi, and Pikachu in a forest  
  
  
  
"Ash, Misty, and Brock are taking a short break from their Johto journey. Little do they know their next adventure will be this greatest yet." The narrator said.  
  
"Man I sure hope I do good at the Johto League." Ash said as he stretches his arms.  
  
"Pika." Pikachu said.  
  
"Togi, Togi, Pi." Togepi said.  
  
"Ash, don't get cocky." Misty said.  
  
"Misty, he wouldn't be Ash if he wasn't cocky." Brock said.  
  
A person came out of the forest. He was wearing a Pokemon League hat and was dressed in a blue shirt and black pants. (Fans of my fics, guess who it is) "Hey you, I'm looking for a Pokemon Trainer named Ash from Pallet town, you him?"  
  
"Yeah, why?" Ash asked.  
  
"Let's have a match huh." The guy said.  
  
"All right, this will help get me ready for the Johto League." Ash said.  
  
"Here he goes again." Misty sighed.  
  
"Great, lets see if we both are ready for it." The guy said.  
  
Ash threw his pokeball.  
  
  
  
Pokemon Johto Journey Theme (3rd movie version) plays  
  
  
  
1 Everybody wants to be your master  
  
2 Everybody wants to show their skills  
  
Ash's Cyndaquil came out. The guy had thrown a Typlosion out  
  
3 Everybody wants to get there faster  
  
Make their was to the top of the hill  
  
Cyndaquil runs around Typlosion and rams into it, and then Typlosion shots fire at it. Cyndaquil dodges it and jumps behind Typlosion and fries it instead.  
  
4 Each time you try  
  
Your gonna catch a little bit better  
  
Each step you climb  
  
It's one more step up the ladder  
  
The guy calls back Typlosion, Cyndaquil runs to Ash who hugs him. The guy sends out a Feraligator while Ash sent out his Totodile.  
  
5 It's a whole new world we live in  
  
It's a whole new way to see  
  
It's a whole new place, with a brand new attitude  
  
But you still got to catch them all  
  
To be the best that you can be  
  
The Feraligator ran at Totodile, trying to punch it. However Totodile just danced out of the way. Then it did a flip in the air and shot a water gun at Feraligator, unfortunately it didn't affect it. Feraligator fired Hydro Pump and sent Totodile flying. Ash called Totodile back while it was in the air. The guy ran up and high five Feraligator. Then he called it back as Ash sent Bayleef. The guy sent out a Machamp. Bayleef ran at Machamp and used Razor Leaf. Machamp dodged it and, using its lower two arms, grabbed Bayleef and started beating it with its upper two arms. Then it threw Bayleef towards Ash.  
  
6 Everybody wants to make a statement  
  
Everybody needs to call their mom  
  
Stand-alone in the victory circle  
  
Sings away when the music starts  
  
Ash called Bayleef back and sent out Noctowl. The guy sent out a Butterfree. Butterfree tried to use sleep powder, but Noctowl used its wings to blow it away. Then it used confusion on Butterfree, making it knock itself into the ground.  
  
7 Give it all you got  
  
You can be the very best ever  
  
Take your best shot  
  
What you will learn will come together  
  
The guy jumped in the air and sent out a Raichu. Ash sent out his Pikachu. The two raced around each other. Then they rammed each other. They both stopped and tried to zap each other. Their electricity collided and exploded in mid air. The two were sent back.  
  
8 It's a whole new world we live in  
  
Live in  
  
It's a whole new way to see  
  
To see  
  
It's a whole new place  
  
With a brand new attitude  
  
Attitude  
  
But you still got to catch them all  
  
To be the best that you can be  
  
Raichu tries again. He shots lightning at Pikachu. Pikachu uses its tail to spring board itself over it. Then he moved towards Raichu and zapped it. We pull back and see a huge light show. We move back and see Raichu knocked out.  
  
The guy moves towards his Raichu. "Raichu, you did great friend."  
  
"We won. Yeah." Ash cheered.  
  
"Pi Pikachu." Pikachu said.  
  
"Man, that was intense." Misty said.  
  
"Yeah, you can say that again." Brock said.  
  
"Prii." Togepi said.  
  
"Man, that was great man. The names Tom, Tom Walled." The guy said. He removed his hat. Misty was jaw dropped. With his hat off he looked more handsome.  
  
She ran up and pulled a Brock. "High, my names Misty. You sure are cute." Ash and Brock couldn't believe it.  
  
'Oh well.' Ash thought as he did what Misty did with Brock. He pulled her away by the ear.  
  
"Hey, let me go." Misty said.  
  
"And you say Brocks bad." Ash said, a little ticked off.  
  
"Hey, how many badges do you have?" Tom asked.  
  
"Five." Ash said as he showed them off.  
  
"Same here." Tom said as he did the same.  
  
Brock looked at Tom a while. "Hey, you look familiar, have we met before?"  
  
"Huh, not that I know of. Wait, were you in the Indigo League?" Tom asked Ash.  
  
"Yeah, I was in the top sixteen." Ash said with pride.  
  
"Oh brother." Misty said as she rolled her eyes up.  
  
"Well, I was the champion of that league. I beat the elite four." Tom said.  
  
Ash and co. couldn't believe it. "No way. Prove it." Brock said.  
  
Tom pulled out his championship trophy. "That good enough?" Tom asked, Brock just nodded. "I was also one of the Orange Island League champions years ago. In fact, I heard you're the currant one Ash. Am I right?"  
  
"Yeah, man. You must be good." Ash said.  
  
"Let's have one more match. Just one on one. I want to see something." Tom asked.  
  
"Sure, I guess." Ash said. "I use my best one. Go Charizard."  
  
"Just as I thought." Tom said. He pulled a pokeball off of a necklace he was wearing (Uh oh) and threw it. Out came a Dragonite.  
  
"WHAT A DRAGONITE?" Ash said.  
  
"Yep." Tom said.  
  
"Charizard, you know what to do." Ash said. "Take to the air."  
  
"Dragonite, you too." Tom said.  
  
The two Pokemon flee at each other, ramming each other as they went up. Then Charizard went behind Dragonite and grabbed it.  
  
"Charizard, Seismic Toss." Ash called.  
  
Charizard spun around and around and then threw Dragonite at the ground. However, just before it hit the ground, Dragonite darted forward and flew up and little and landed back on it's feet.  
  
"Dragonite, Dragon Rage." Tom said. Dragonite built up energy in its mouth.  
  
"Charizard, use Dragon Rage too." Ash said. Charizard did the same.  
  
The two Pokemon fired at each other and the two blasts collided in a big explosion. The two Pokemon were still standing.  
  
"You're good Ash, but it is time to finish this. Hyper Beam." Tom said.  
  
Ash gasped. Dragonite charged up a different, more colorful, beam in its mouth and fired. Charizard, still weak from the Dragon Rage, was a sitting duck. It was hit into the air and landed, hard, on the ground.  
  
"The match is over, the winner is Tom." Brock said.  
  
"You did great Charizard, way better than at the Orange League." Ash said as he called back Charizard. "Tom, you really did deserve to be the Indigo champ."  
  
"Yep." Tom said as he blew on his fingers in an "I'm so cool" manner. Then he went to his bag and pulled out a laptop with an unusual device.  
  
"What's that thing?" Misty asked.  
  
"This, oh, just a portable Pokeball transporter. I need to change my team. This is brand new, just came out yesterday. I always like to be ahead of the gang if you know what I mean." Tom said with a wink. Misty blushed.  
  
Ash looked upset. 'What's she seeing in him. What about…No she's Misty, just following you for her bike. Isn't she?'  
  
After Tom changed Pokemon, he looked at Pikachu. "Say, does your Pikachu hate Pokeballs or something?" He asked. Ash nodded. "Well, then I have someone who would like to meet you." Tom said as he took out a Pokeball.  
  
Ash looked puzzled. Tom threw the Pokeball out came, of all Pokemon, MEWTWO. "MEWTWO!" Ash and co. yelled. "BUT…BUT?!?"  
  
'Greetings my friends. Thank you Tom for letting me stretch out a bit. Now, I know you want to know why Tom is my master. Well, it began not long after you left. I had flown to a city, where I only came out at moonlight. I was out on a skyscrapers tall pole.' Mewtwo said.  
  
{Flashback}  
  
"Then I came up there, I always love to stand on a tall building at night, it's so relaxing. Anyway, I saw Mewtwo up there. I was wondering 'what's a Pokemon doing up there?' so I called to it. He saw me and came down. He said, "Greetings, I am Mewtwo." I was shocked, I was expecting it to just say only its name. He told me about Team Rocket and you." Tom said.  
  
'Then I scanned his mind and found out his heart was as pure as yours were, and a little bit more. I then had an urge to have a master like him. I knew that Giovanni was a bad master, but I knew that not all were like him. I asked Tom and he guaranteed me that he wouldn't abuse my powers. So I let him capture me, and we've been together ever since.' Mewtwo finished.  
  
{End flashback}  
  
Ash and co. were jaw dropped.  
  
  
  
In Pallet Town at Prof. Oak's lab  
  
  
  
"Hello Gramps." Gary said as he came in.  
  
"Gary, what are you doing here, and how did you get here anyway?" Prof. Oak asked.  
  
"I went on a train from Goldenrod city to come and visit you. I…" Gary said, just then the door opened. It was Tracy.  
  
"Professor Oak, Mrs. Ketchum is here." Tracy said. Mrs. Ketchum and Mr. Mime came in.  
  
"It's time for Mr. Mimes check-up. Professor Oak." Mrs. Ketchum said.  
  
"Oh hello Delia, how are…" Prof. Oak started, then there was an explosion that sent everyone flying. Gary and Tracy were knocked out. Just then Team Rocket members came out and took them and Oak away.  
  
Then Giovanni came up to Delia, Mr. Mime was knocked out too. "Delia." Giovanni said.  
  
Delia woke up, her eyes shot open as soon as she saw him. "Giovanni." She said in an angry voice. Just then, Giovanni slapped her out cold.  
  
"Take her away, and as soon as that older kid wakes up, bring him to me and call our best interrogate." Giovanni said.  
  
  
  
Later  
  
  
  
After Tracy woke up and was drugged, he was tied up in front of Giovanni. "Now, tell me, who else does this Ash know that you know of, whether you met them or was told about them." Giovanni asked.  
  
"Mel…Melody…Duplica…The Gy…Gym Leaders…Ritchie…Bill the…Computer…Guy…Nurse Joys…Officer Jennies…Brocks Family…Mistys sisters…Professor…Ivy…and…Elm…And…Todd." Tracy said.  
  
"Get those people." Giovanni ordered.  
  
  
  
At a town near Imitation Mansion  
  
  
  
"Here you go Duplica, one ticket to Johto. May I ask why you are going there again?" The ticket man asked.  
  
"Just to visit some old friends traveling around there." Duplica said.  
  
"Oh, you mean that guy and his friends huh. He, he." He said in a teasing matter.  
  
"Stop that. I'm not in love with…" Just then there was a huge explosion. "Oh great, now what." She noticed they were Team Rocket members.  
  
The ticket guy noticed too. Luckily he was also the control officer. "Duplica, run on board and tell everyone to stay calm, get down, and hold on to something." Duplica nodded and ran on board. Then the ticket man pushed an emergency start button that rocketed the train super fast.  
  
'I better warn Ash.' Duplica thought.  
  
  
  
Will Duplica make it to Ash? What will Giovanni do with Ash's family and friends? What other Pokemon does Tom have? Find out more on the next chapter of Pokemon The First Fan Fic: Giovanni's Revenge. Please R&R or NO CONTINUING! 


	2. Christmas

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.  
  
  
  
Ash, Misty, Brock, and Tom were walking through the forest.  
  
"Tom, you told us you did other things besides train Pokemon, what else have you done?" Misty asked.  
  
"Well, I was once a rapper." Tom said.  
  
"Really, what songs have you done?" Misty asked. 'I hope Ash is watching.'  
  
'Oh, that guy is really getting on my nerves.' As thought.'  
  
"Well, have you ever heard of 2 B A Master?" Tom asked.  
  
"Don't tell me you created that song." Misty said.  
  
"I sure did." Tom said.  
  
Just then a cage sprung out and grabbed Pikachu.  
  
"PIKA!" Pikachu yelled.  
  
"PIKACHU!" Ash yelled.  
  
"HA HA HA HA! We finally got you Pikachu." A voice said it was Jessie.  
  
"Team Rocket." Ash said.  
  
"You mean these are the cooks who disturbed the Indigo League?" Tom asked, Ash nodded.  
  
"Prepare for trouble." Jessie said.  
  
"Make it double." James said.  
  
"These guys are weird." Tom said.  
  
Team Rocket fell anime style. "Why is it our motto always interrupted?" Mewoth asked.  
  
"Well, this time you can't zap us nor puncture us." Jessie said.  
  
"MEEWOTH!" Mewoth said as he pushed a button. The Mewoth head balloon came up was covered in Titanium.  
  
"We got to do something, I choose yo…" Ash started.  
  
"Hold it Ash, let me handle this." Tom said. "Go, Typlosion, go Charizard, go Dragonite." He said as he threw his Pokeballs.  
  
Out came his Pokemon. "Use flamethrower." Tom said, Typlosion and Charizard did, one on one side, the other on the other. It melted the Titanium on both sides, revealing the balloon. "Dragonite, fly up and puncture the balloon. "Dragonite flew up and went right threw the balloon. It started to fall. "Dragonite, get Pikachu. Then get rid of that balloon." Dragonite flew up and got Pikachu, still in the cage. Then it tail whipped the balloon a little higher, not too far.  
  
"Huh?" Team Rocket said. Then Dragonite charged up a Hyper Beam and fired. "LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" They said, and then came the usual 'ping' noise. Then Dragonite landed and ripped open the cage.  
  
  
  
Not long afterwards  
  
  
  
"Shush, do you hear that?" Tom asked. Ash, Misty, and Brock nodded.  
  
Tom walked towards a tree and laid his foot out. Then a person came out and tripped and landed on her face it was "DUPLICA!" Ash and co. said.  
  
"Who?" Tom asked.  
  
"She's a Ditto trainer, she is also a master of imitation herself." Misty said.  
  
Duplica stood up. Toms jaw dropped, he looked at her from head to toe. 'Man, she's beautiful.' He thought. (What is it with Tom and blue haired girls?)  
  
"Ow, what a 'hello how are you'. I come by to visit and I hear Team Rocket being rocketed off. I follow where the explosion came from to here. Then I get tripped by…by…say who was it who tripped me anyway." Duplica asked. Ash and co. pointed at Tom. She looked at him, "Oh."  
  
"Duplica, you really just came to visit us?" Ash asked.  
  
'Or did you come to visit Ash?' Misty thought.  
  
"Well, at first yes it was. But now I've come to warn you about Team Rocket." Everyone looked with a 'why' look on their faces. "I meant THE Team Rocket. They attacked the train station I went to so I could get here. At first I thought it was just for Pokemon, however I heard one of them say, "There's Duplica, GET HER!" They were after ME! I'm afraid they might be after you guys to." Duplica said.  
  
"You mean Team Rocket as in NOT Jessie and James." Brock asked.  
  
"Yes, the good ones." Duplica said.  
  
  
  
Back at TR HQ  
  
  
  
"We've got all of them sir, except…" A soldier said.  
  
"EXCEPT!" Giovanni yelled.  
  
"Err, except Duplica sir. She got away and we believe she's with Ash and his friends." The soldier said.  
  
"GET HER!" Giovanni yelled.  
  
  
  
Back with Ash and friends  
  
  
  
"So, what do you do for a living Duplica?" Tom asked.  
  
'Oh no, now I've got no one to tease Ash with.' Misty thought.  
  
'I wonder what Misty'll do now.' Ash thought.  
  
Just then a rocket shot at the ground near Brock. Brock was sent flying forward. We was fine.  
  
"Team Rocket." Duplica said. There were a bunch of Team Rocket ships, Like Giovanni's in Mewtwo Returns.  
  
"Pikachu GO!" Ash said as Pikachu ran forward. "Pikachu, Thundershock."  
  
Pikachu charged up, all of a sudden the TR Ship shot some goo at Pikachu.  
  
"What is this stuff?" Ash asked.  
  
"I've seen this stuff. It's Liquid Rubber." Tom said.  
  
"Okay than, Charizard GO!" Ash yelled. Just then the TR Ship launched a muzzle at Charizard and kept its mouth shut. "Charizard no."  
  
"I'll handle this." Tom said as he through his Pokeball, releasing Mewtwo. "Mewtwo, it's…"  
  
'I know, I could sense it in the Pokeball.' Mewtwo said. He flew up and shot a shadow ball at the ship. It was destroyed. Then he flew at the next one, dodge it's shots. Then he destroyed it.  
  
"Mewtwo, that's enough. Time for someone else turn." Tom said. He threw another Pokeball. Out came MEW!  
  
"What Pokemon is that?" Ash asked.  
  
"That's Mew, the Pokemon Mewtwo was cloned from. Mewtwo talked to Mew and convinced it to join me. NOW GO MEW!"  
  
"Mew." Mew said. It flew at the ship. As it was being shot at, it dodged it as if it was a game, giggling as it moved. Then it shot an energy ball at it. Just then a part of the ship flew at Duplica.  
  
"Duplica!" Tom yelled as he pushed her out of the way.  
  
Team Rocket was gone, for now.  
  
"Oh, that sure was tiresome." Ash said as he freed Pikachu and Charizard.  
  
"Ash, Tom did all the work." Misty said.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Ash said with a weird look on his face.  
  
"Look, they'll probably be looking for us in the next town. I say we head back for now." Tom said.  
  
"Listen, lets get some shut eye." Brock said. They all went to sleep.  
  
  
  
The next day  
  
  
  
"Hey guys, it snowed last night." Misty said.  
  
"Wait a minute. Brock what's today's date?" Tom asked.  
  
"It's December 25. Christmas." Brock gasped.  
  
"That's right, that's the only day it snows in Johto. And it just so happens I have 5 tickets to the big bash back in Ecruteak City. Let's Go." Tom said. Ash and co. cheered.  
  
  
  
Later in Ecruteak City's Town Hall  
  
  
  
Ash and co. went in. The tickets included Tuxedo and Dress rentals free. According to Tom he won the tickets on a radio contest in Goldenrod City.  
  
"Well, there's one more person I know would like to meet people." Tom said. He pulled out a pokeball.  
  
"You don't mean." Brock said.  
  
"Yep, Mewtwo." Tom said as he released Mewtwo.  
  
'Thank you Tom.' Mewtwo said.  
  
"Told you." Tom said as Mewtwo walked off. People jumped everytime he said greetings. "Err, heh heh." Tom laughed embarrassed.  
  
Ash and Misty get a weird feeling when the music starts. (Note: it's Under The Mistletoe) Later, Ash went with Tom one way to meet people. Duplica went with Misty the other way. Brock went looking for girls.  
  
Note: when the names are shown, it means we see only them. If we see all of them shown, then the scene rotates.  
  
Ash and Tom  
  
"Hey Tom, you know what?" Ash asked.  
  
"What?" Tom asked back.  
  
"There's a feeling I'm gettin'  
  
I just can't explain  
  
Makin' me glad tonight  
  
Maybe it's Christmas  
  
Maybe the snow  
  
Maybe the mistletoe." Ash sung.  
  
Tom gave Ash a weird look. 'What's with him singing all of a sudden?'  
  
  
  
Misty and Duplica  
  
  
  
"Hey Duplica you know what?" Misty said.  
  
"What?" Duplica asked.  
  
"There's a secret I'm keeping  
  
That no one can hear  
  
A feeling deep in my heart  
  
Maybe this Christmas  
  
My true love will show  
  
Under the mistletoe." Misty sung.  
  
'Misty, I prey you don't go crazy on me.' Duplica thought.  
  
  
  
Ash and Tom/Misty and Duplica  
  
  
  
"Jolly ol' St. Nicholas  
  
Before the night is through  
  
There's somethin' very special that I'd like to say to you." The two sung, unknowingly, together.  
  
  
  
Ash and Tom  
  
  
  
"Merry, Merry Christmas  
  
And I'd like you to know." Ash sung.  
  
'That's it, after the party I'll take him to the doctor.' Tom thought. "Hey Nurse Joy."  
  
  
  
Duplica and Misty  
  
  
  
"I'm hoping that I'd meet someone under the mistletoe." Misty sung.  
  
'Oh, I get it.' Duplica thought. "Hey Nurse Joy."  
  
  
  
Ash and Tom  
  
  
  
"Now there's a crowd at the party." Ash sung as he stopped under the mistletoe.  
  
  
  
Duplica and Misty  
  
  
  
"Our friends are all here." Misty sung.  
  
  
  
Ash and Tom/Duplica and Misty  
  
  
  
"Everyone's warm and bright." The two sung.  
  
  
  
Duplica and Misty  
  
  
  
"Maybe I'll meet him where hearts are aglow  
  
Under the mistletoe." Misty sung.  
  
'Oh, there Ash. I better get out of the way.' Duplica thought as she walked off.  
  
  
  
Ash and Tom  
  
"Maybe I'll just stand here  
  
And no one will know  
  
I'm under the mistletoe." Ash sung.  
  
'Perfect spot, oops here comes Misty.' Tom thought, then he blended in the crowd.  
  
Misty walks up to Ash  
  
"Boy! This party is sure is crowded. Hey - wait a minute! There's Christmas cookies over there! Let's go get some, Pikachu!" He said to Pikachu, also wearing a tux, who was at his feet.  
  
"Pika!" Pikachu said.  
  
"Hi Ash." Misty said.  
  
"Oh, hi Misty." Ash said.  
  
"Great party, huh?" Misty asked.  
  
"Yeah - we were just goin' to get somethin' to eat." Ash said.  
  
Hey! Did you see Nurse Joy?" Misty asked.  
  
"Yeah, maybe you should go tell Brock." Ash joked.  
  
"Maybe not..." Misty countered.  
  
"Anyway, can we squeeze past you we're pretty hungry..." Ash interrupted.  
  
"Oh sure…okay…umm…" Misty mumbled.  
  
Both squeeze past each other.  
  
'Idiot.' Tom and Duplica thought.  
  
  
  
Ash/Misty (scene shows them next to each other)  
  
  
  
"Jolly ol' St. Nicholas  
  
Before the night is through." Ash sung.  
  
"Jolly ol' St. Nicholas, before the night is through." Misty repeated.  
  
"There's somethin' very special that I'd like to say to you." Ash sung.  
  
"There's somethin' very special that I'd like to say to you." Misty repeated.  
  
"Merry, Merry Christmas  
  
And I'd like you to know." Ash sung.  
  
"And I'd like you to know." Misty repeated.  
  
  
  
Scene shows just Ash  
  
  
  
"I'm hopin' that I don't get caught under the mistletoe." Ash sung.  
  
  
  
Misty  
  
  
  
"Now there's a crowd at the party." Misty sung  
  
  
  
Ash  
  
  
  
"Our friends are all here." Ash sung.  
  
  
  
Ash/Misty  
  
  
  
"Everyone's warm and bright." The two sung.  
  
  
  
Misty  
  
  
  
"Maybe he'll find out  
  
You just never know." Misty sung.  
  
  
  
Ash/Misty  
  
  
  
"Under the Mistletoe." They sung. Ash was heading back to the mistletoe, Misty was "spying."  
  
  
  
Ash  
  
"Maybe I'll stand here  
  
Maybe I'll go." Ash sung.  
  
'Come on, don't blow it again Ash.' Tom and Duplica thought.  
  
  
  
Misty  
  
  
  
"Maybe this Christmas  
  
I might let him know." Misty sung as she went to Ash.  
  
  
  
Ash  
  
  
  
"Maybe this Christmas  
  
I just might get - uh oh!" Ash sung. He stopped when he saw Misty.  
  
"Hi, Ash - did you get something to eat?" Misty asked.  
  
"Uh…yeah." Ash said.  
  
"Um, Ash? Did you realize we're standing under the mistletoe?" Misty smiled and pointed up.  
  
Ash looked up. "Huh? WAAAAA!!!" He screamed and ran off.  
  
"Ash! Where are you going?!" Misty called.  
  
'Not again.' Tom thought as he and Duplica watched.  
  
"Uh I…I'm getting some Christmas cookies!" Ash said.  
  
"You just got some cookies!" Misty called, a little angry.  
  
"Y…Y…Yeah I know! Come on, Pikachu!" Ash said.  
  
"What's his problem, Pikachu?" Misty asked Pikachu.  
  
"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu said with a shrug.  
  
"Come on, Pikachu!" Ash called.  
  
'Ah No!' Tom and Duplica thought when they saw what was in front of Ash.  
  
"Ash! Look out for the…" Misty called.  
  
"WAAAAA!!!" Ash screamed as he crashed into a catering cart.  
  
"N…Never mind ... " Misty said, holding her head, embarrassed.  
  
{Song ends}  
  
Tom goes up to Ash. "You okay Ash?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Man that was close." Ash said.  
  
'He must mean Misty. Dummy.' Tom thought.  
  
'Just move him towards Misty while his head's down.' Tom head, it was Mewtwo.  
  
'Alright.' Tom thought, he looked at Ash and saw his head WAS down.  
  
"Come one Ash." Tom said as he walked him away. Then he slowly turned Ash around. Ash had no idea. When they were near Misty, whom Duplica kept there, he said. "I'll be back Ash." Then he and Duplica hid. "Oh and Ash, look up." He said before he ducked.  
  
"Huh." Ash said as he moved his head up. Then he stopped when he saw Misty. "Huh, hi Misty." He said nervously.  
  
"Hi Ash." Misty said with a fake angry voice, her arms crossed.  
  
"Misty, I can explain, you see…uh…the cookies…they weren't my…uh…fav…" He said. Misty stopped him  
  
"Listen Mister, look up." She said, pointing up. "What do you see?"  
  
"Uh…A Mistletoe." Ash said.  
  
"That's right, and what do you do with mistletoe?" Misty asked.  
  
"You…uh…kiss someone under it." Ash said, nervously.  
  
"That's right." She said, then she hugged him and kissed him on the lips.  
  
Ash was surprised. 'She didn't punch me.' Then, instead of pushing her away to ask, he embraced the kiss.  
  
Tom and Duplica saw where it might be heading, Tom walked up and separated them. "All right you two love birds, we don't need little Ash and Mistys yet." Tom joked.  
  
"WHAT! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Ash yelled. "I WAS KEEPING TRADITION!"  
  
"Yeah right, admit it, you love Misty." Tom said, Ash was a nervous wreak. "No, fine. Misty, you tell him you love him." Misty was shocked. "Well, that's proof enough for me."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" The two yelled.  
  
"Brock has told me that you two would ALWAYS fight when love between you two was brought up. However when I asked you, you were embarrassed. That shows it's true." Tom said.  
  
Ash and Misty were speechless.  
  
'He's got a point.' The two thought.  
  
"Misty." Ash said.  
  
"Ash." Misty said.  
  
"I…I love you, ever since you "fished me out."" Ash said.  
  
"Well…I've loved you ever since I fished you out too. I just used my bike as an excuse." Misty said. Ash glared. "All right, at first it was more for my bike, however, especially after that ghost incident, I began to love you."  
  
The two kissed again, away from the mistletoe. Tom and Duplica started to clap, and the people around noticed and clapped too and took pictures.  
  
Duplica tapped Toms shoulder and pointed up. They were under the mistletoe. 'Uh oh.' Tom thought. Before he could walk off, Duplica grabbed him and kissed him.  
  
Brock and Mewtwo came up. "About time." He said. Pikachu and Togepi laughed and giggled.  
  
Just then there was an explosion. Team Rocket agents came in with gas masks on. They released knock out gas. Everyone was out cold. Then they came in and took Ash, Misty, Tom, Brock, Duplica, Pikachu, Mewtwo, and Togepi away.  
  
  
  
What will happen to our heroes? Will they be able to get out of this? Find out after a bunch of reviews are given AND I MEAN A TON! R&R PLEASE! 


	3. Legino

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.  
  
  
  
"Ow my head." Ash said, waking up and rubbing his head. He looked around and noticed he was in a cell.  
  
"Finally, you're awake." Tom said. He was in the cell across from him. "We were wondering when you would."  
  
"We?" Ash asked puzzled. Tom smiled and pointed next to him. A man was sitting there. He was tall with black hair and a black beard (the kind that shows you've been there a long time). "Who are you?"  
  
"Heh, it's been a long time Ash." The man said.  
  
"Do I know you?" Ash asked.  
  
"Your mom was right, that hat does suit you. I'm glad I bought it." The man said.  
  
"My hat, but my dad bou." Ash started, then it hit him. "DAD!" He cried. He tried to put his arms through the bars to touch his. He couldn't.  
  
"Wish we could at least hug each other." His dad said.  
  
"That can be arranged." Tom said.  
  
"Huh, what are you talking about Tom?" Ash asked.  
  
Tom took off an earring, (Yes, he wears one AND ONLY ONE!) "Man, I hate earrings, I only wear this one for emergencies like this." Tom said. The earring was a swirled one made of one piece of metal. Tom unraveled it and put it around a bar and pulled. It cut through the bar. Ash was stunned his dad smirked.  
  
"Clever." His dad said.  
  
Tom had cut his way through and then he cut off the hinges off of the two cells.  
  
"What is that?" Ash asked.  
  
"Pokenium." Tom said. "It is a metal that has almost the exact same qualities of Steel pokemon like Steelex.  
  
"Cool." Ash said. Then the three ran down the hall.  
  
  
  
Later  
  
  
  
The three came to a fork in the road. One led to the communications base, the other led to the other prison cells.  
  
"I'll handle calling the police." Ash's father said.  
  
"Just be careful.Dad." Ash said. His dad smirked and ran down the hall.  
  
Tom and Ash ran the other way. They came to the Pokemon holding cell. They freed all of their pokemon, but there was a problem. "WHERE'S PIKACHU?" Ash yelled.  
  
"Probably in another area." Tom said. Just then the alarms blared.  
  
"Uh oh, trouble." Ash said. They heard footsteps coming. Ash was getting ready to fight.  
  
"Wait, I'll handle this Ash, you get the others. I'll catch up." Tom said.  
  
"You sure?" Ash asked.  
  
"Hey, remember who you're talking to." Tom smirked. Ash nodded and ran off. "Mewtwo."  
  
Mewtwo came out the pokeball. 'I am prepared Tom.' He said. Immediately after that he screamed with pain and lost consciousness.  
  
Then Tom noticed a wound on Mewtwo. "What did they do to him? Huh, who's there?" Tom yelled. Then he saw a shadow figure with red eyes. "WHAT IS THAT?" He yelled before getting knocked out.  
  
  
  
Down the hall  
  
  
  
"Hang on guys, I'm coming." Ash said as he ran. Just then he heard a familiar call.  
  
"PIKACHU!" Pikachu called.  
  
Ash stopped and saw Pikachu tied up with an electrical force field around him. Just then he heard a familiar laugh.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha." A screen popped out and Giovanni appeared. "Well, so we finally meet Ash Ketchum."  
  
"Who are you?" Ash growled. "And what have you done to Pikachu?"  
  
"I am the great ruler of Team Rocket and soon the world. I am Giovanni." He said. "And your precious Pikachu is just in a place where he can be less of a nuisance."  
  
"We'll see about that!" Ash said, then he ran into the Electrical field. It bounced him back, Pikachu scream in pain.  
  
"As you can see it's useless to try that. That electric rat itself is powering that force field. And every time you hit the field, it drains more energy to bounce you off. You'll end up destroying yourself as well as your Pokemon." Giovanni laughed.  
  
"That's what you think." Ash said. He ran into the field again. He and Pikachu both screamed as Ash push through the field. "I'LL...NEVER...GIVE...UP...PIKACHU!" Ash yelled, then his hand started to break through.  
  
"WHAT! IMPOSSIBLE!" Giovanni yelled.  
  
He did it he got through the field. Then he disconnected Pikachu from the machine and walked off. As he walked off he look at Pikachu. "Thunder shock." Ash commanded, and Pikachu zapped the TV.  
  
"So, that kid is not a weak as I thought, no. He's worst then his father. Oh well, even if he can survive the next trap, he'll never stop my ultimate creation. And I give it all to his friend." Giovanni laughed.  
  
  
  
Later  
  
  
  
Ash ran to the prison cell, and not only was everyone there, but so were Tom and his dad. Both unconscious. Ash's mom ran up. "ASH!" She yelled.  
  
"Mom!" She yelled.  
  
"Hey Ash." Melody said.  
  
Everyone gave his or her hellos. Then Ash noticed something. "WHERE'S MISTY?" He yelled.  
  
"I think they took that red head that way." Gary said and pointed.  
  
"Thanks Gary." Ash said. "Pikachu, handle that lock." Then he ran off.  
  
  
  
Later  
  
  
  
Ash ran as fast as he could to where Gary had pointed. Then he arrived to a door. He opened it and there was Misty. All tied up. As Ash walked up, he heard Giovanni. "Uh uh uh. I'd watch where you step. You step on the wrong floor tile, you'll fry your girlfriend."  
  
"She's not my..." Ash started, then he noticed he almost stepped on a tile.  
  
"ASH!" Misty yelled.  
  
"I've got to be careful." Ash said. Then he looked at the tiles, they had numbers and letters on them. "I bet I have to spell something. What could it be, Giovanni, Team Rocket?" Ash thought about it. Then it hit him. "I hope this works."  
  
"For your sake it better!" Misty said.  
  
Ash jumped on a P. Nothing happened. "I knew it, that Pokemon he was petting when I saw him on screen, it was a Persian." Ash said, he jumped to an E, then a R, a S, I, A, then finally N. He was right next to Misty, and the wires tying up Misty left. The floor became metal. The two hugged each other, then they looked at each other.  
  
"I thought I was a goner." Misty said.  
  
"Why?" Ash asked.  
  
"Because it was you saving me." Misty said.  
  
"Hey!" Ash said.  
  
Then the two looked at each other again, they were about to kiss when the gang ran in. "Hey guys!" Tom said. The two jumped. Just then, the lights shut off.  
  
"What now?" Brock asked.  
  
"I don't know." Oak said.  
  
"HA HA HA HA!" Giovanni laughed, he was in a booth in the room.. "I must congratulate you Ketchum, I never thought you'd make it this far. Now, prepare to meet my ultimate weapon."  
  
Just then, out came a pokeball, it opened and out came a dark black pokemon. It was like a walking shadow with red eyes.  
  
"Hey, that's the pokemon that knocked me out." Tom said.  
  
"Yes, and I must thank you for your help." Giovanni said.  
  
"ME!" Tom said.  
  
"Yes, after you where capture, I took all of you Pokemon and I was amazed to have never seen them before. They were all legendary. So I ordered my scientists to try and rapidly create a pokemon made from the DNA of all of them The power of all legendary Pokemon." Giovanni said.  
  
"That explains the wound on Mewtwo." Tom said.  
  
"Yes, and the end result was this. LEGINO!" Giovanni said.  
  
Just then all of the Pokemon popped out, they were mad. "You guys." Ash said.  
  
Just then Pikachu went up. "PIKA!" It said mad. Legino growled.  
  
"I see, your little electric rat wishes to fight my Legino." Giovanni said.  
  
"Not only that, I'll..." Tom started.  
  
"Hold it Tom." Ash said. "This man has caused too much problems for me and my friends. I'll handle this. You can join me later."  
  
"Okay, Mewtwo, stand ready incase Pikachu goes flying." Tom said.  
  
'I shall.' Mewtwo said.  
  
"Foolish person." Giovanni laughed. "Legino, GO!" he yelled. The great pokemon did. It was fast.  
  
"PIKACHU AGILITY TO THE MAX!" Ash yelled.  
  
"PIKA!" Pikachu said. It went the fastest it ever did. It started to circle Legino.  
  
"Now, thunder shock!" Ash called. Pikachu zapped Legino, it covered itself and was unharmed.  
  
"Do you really think that'll stop it, THUNDERSTORM STRIKE!" Giovanni yelled through a mike.  
  
Legino put its hands out and created a powerful electric blast that sent Pikachu flying. Pikachu would have hit the wall if it wasn't for Mewtwo.  
  
"Thanks Mewtwo." Ash said, Mewtwo nodded.  
  
"You think that's all it's got, INFERNO FLAMES!" Giovanni yelled. Legion started to build up a monstrous flame blast where it would have a mouth. It fired and burned Pikachu badly.  
  
"PIKACHU!" Ash yelled, Pikachu got up. It looked like it was ready for more.  
  
"Impressive. Now, ICE AGE FREEZE!" Giovanni yelled. Legino fired a blue blast from it's eyes.  
  
"PIKACHU! DODGE IT NOW!" Ash yelled.  
  
Pikachu jumped up and zapped Legino. The Ice Age Freeze froze the wall solid. It covered it's eyes again, Pikachu and Mewtwo noticed. "PIKACHU! THUNDERBOLT!" Ash said.  
  
"PIKA!" Pikachu said in disagreement and it ran towards Legino. "What?" Ash asked quietly.  
  
Pikachu ran up Leginos arm and covered it's eyes. Before Legino could react, Pikachu zapped its eyes. Legino roared in pain. Then it grabbed Pikachu and through it to the wall next to Ash. Then it covered its eyes again in pain.  
  
"Of course, it's eyes." Mewtwo and Tom said.  
  
"Huh?" Ash asked.  
  
"There was no way for a Pokemon made through the combination of Legendary Pokemon could ever make such a physical body. So, the body of this Legino is a Void, and it's powers are within the void. It's eyes are the only thing physically in the plain." Tom said.  
  
"Of course, it makes perfect sense." Oak said.  
  
"So how are we to attack it, it usually covers up its eyes." Ash said.  
  
'Leave that to me.' Mewtwo said. Then he charged up and started to ram into Leginos face.  
  
"What a powerful Pokemon." Giovanni said. "If I had not made Legino, I would want to take that thing for myself. For some reason, I feel a hatred towards this thing. Legino, destroy that creature!"  
  
Legino started to attack Mewtwo with it's powerful attacks. Mewtwo dodged and fired a Shadow Ball and point-blank range in the face. Then it punched Mewtwo in the face.  
  
"Mewtwo may be the most powerful Pokemon before today, but he's still in trouble." Oak said.  
  
"You're right." Brock and Tom said.  
  
"Huh?" Ash asked.  
  
"Don't you see, Mewtwo is putting his all and he is barely harming the monster." Misty said.  
  
Ash thought for a moment, then an idea came to him. "What if all of the Pokemon put their energy to Mewtwo and he fires an attack with all of the energy at Legino." Ash said.  
  
"That's brilliant Ash." Tom said.  
  
"Yes, an attack of that magnitude should be enough to destroy that creature." Professor Oak said.  
  
"But what about Electric attacks, that's bound to make it too strong." Tracy said.  
  
"What about Ash's Pikachu." Gary said.  
  
"I don't know, can you do it Pikachu." Ash asked. Pikachu got up and nodded.  
  
"All right, I hope Mewtwo can cause Legino to stop for a while." Tom said.  
  
'I heard your plan and I have an idea.' Mewtwo said.  
  
"Time to finish this, freeze it up, ICE AGE FREEZE!" Giovanni yelled. Legino started to fire it's blue eye beam.  
  
'Now!' Mewtwo said. He charged up a barrier that repelled that beam and sent it back to Legino, freezing it. Then he landed in front of the Pokemon, Pikachu went next to him. 'I am ready.'  
  
"WHAT'S WRONG! YOU ARE THE MOST POWERFUL POKEMON EVER! ARE YOU GONNA LOSE TO A BUNCH OF KIDS?" Giovanni yelled. Then the ice started to crack.  
  
"Now, all pokemon, fire all your strongest non electrical attacks at Mewtwo, the rest fire electrical attacks at Pikachu." Ash said. All of the Pokemon roared in agreement. The ice cracked more.  
  
The Pokemon fired their attacks. Pikachu and Mewtwo both yelled in pain as they absorbed the attacks. They were both ready in attack positions. The ice was almost fully cracked.  
  
"COME ON OR YOU WILL BE DESTROYED BY THESE WEAKLINGS!" Giovanni yelled, then Legino got out of the ice. "OKAY NOW NIGHTMARE DARKNESS BALL!"  
  
Legino put its hands in the air and a giant form of Mewtwos Shadow ball formed.  
  
"Okay, Pikachu!" Ash yelled.  
  
"Mewtwo!" Tom yelled.  
  
"THUNDERBOLT!"  
  
"SHADOW BALL!" The two yelled together.  
  
Mewtwo and Pikachu fired their attacks which merged into one. Legino launched its attack, however the heroes Pokemons attack went right through it and hit it in the eyes. It stood still.  
  
"Did it work." Ash asked.  
  
Just them Legino started to roar and flash. Everything was about to explode.  
  
"How can this be, I had the most powerful Pokemon at my command and that still wasn't enough. WHY!" Giovanni yelled, then his consol exploded in front of him, he put his hands in front of him to try and protect his face.  
  
"The whole place is gonna blow." Brock said.  
  
"I think we should get out of here." Delia said.  
  
They all put there pokemon back in their balls and Ash carried Pikachu with him. They were barley able to get out of there before it went sky high.  
  
"It's over." Ash said. Then he ran up to his parents and hugged them.  
  
"Oh Delia, it's great to see you again." Ash's dad said.  
  
"Oh Flare." Delia said.  
  
"FLARE!" Misty asked.  
  
"Explains why his names Ash." Brock said. Ash laughed.  
  
  
  
Days Later  
  
  
  
"Well, it was great hang out with you dad, but I've got to continue on with the Johto League." Ash said.  
  
"I understand son." Flare said, "Come here." He said and the two hugged. Then he looked at Misty. He whispered. "Oh, and son. Keep your hands on that girl, she's a real find."  
  
"DAD!" Ash said. "Are you kidding."  
  
"That's what I said when I met your mother." Flare laughed.  
  
Then he, Delia, Oak, and Tracy went back to Pallet Town, Gary went to a different town. Melody went back home, and everyone else went to where they lived.  
  
Ash walked up to Tom. "Well, are you gonna continue on with us?" Ash asked.  
  
"Nah, maybe After the Johto Leagues. I don't want to find out your secrets too soon, nor do I want you to know mine." Tom said.  
  
"Well, I'll see you there, hope we can battle there." Ash said. Then the two shook hands.  
  
"He Duplica, how about you." Tom asked.  
  
"Oh I think I'll go with you." Duplica said. The two smiled.  
  
"BYE!" Ash and the gang called. The two waved.  
  
{Narrator} "And so our heroes have completed another adventure, but what else awaits them on their Johto Journey?"  
  
  
  
Later in a tree  
  
  
  
"I can't believe we weren't in this fan fic that much!' Mewoth said.  
  
"Me neither." James said.  
  
"I just have one question." Jessie said.  
  
"Only one." Mewoth said.  
  
"What is it?" James asked.  
  
"Why is it, with the balloon being covered in Titanium, this branch is holding it AND us." Jessie asked.  
  
Immediately after she asked, the branch started to snap.  
  
"You just had to ask." Mewoth said. Below them was a river. Then the branch snapped. "TEAM ROCKETS DIVING OFF AGAIN!" They yelled.  
  
THE END (For Now!)  
  
Well, that's the end for now, I do plan on continuing it after I get a new idea. Until then REVIEW LIKE THERE'S NO TOMORROW! 


	4. The Johto League Begins

The Johto League  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Note: This is, of course, the Johto League in my opinion.  
  
Months have past since Ash and co. saw Tom and Duplica  
  
  
  
Ash and Pikachu walk up to the gate of the Johto league, he hasn't felt so good since the Indigo league and the orange league. Of course he is acting a little stupid, running around with joy.  
  
"ALL RIGHT! I'VE MADE IT!" Ash cheers.  
  
"Ash, you're acting like a Manky." Misty said. Ash fell anime style.  
  
"HEY ASH!" A voice called, Ash, Misty, and Brock turned around. It was Tom and Duplica they were running towards them.  
  
"HEY!" Ash called back, waving. "How's it going you two?"  
  
"Not bad, so you finally made it." Tom said.  
  
"Yep." Ash showed off his badges. "They weren't easy, so you made it too."  
  
"You got it." Tom showed of his badges. "They weren't they hard."  
  
Misty and Duplica sighed. "Boys."  
  
"Hey Ash, try to make it to the finals, I'll see you there." Tom said.  
  
"Huh?" Ash said puzzled.  
  
"The Johto league is divided into to divisions. Trainers are randomly chosen and placed. I've already seen it and you are in one division and I am in the other." Tom said.  
  
"Say Brock, how's it going?" Tom said. He and Brock Hi-Fived,  
  
"Not much Tom, just trying to prevent these two from killing each other and starving to death." Brock laughed. (Ash and Misty gave those gloom-like looks with sweat drops) Then Brock leaned towards Tom and whispered. "Just between you and me, I think that Ash and Misty forgotten they confessed their love to each other last Christmas."  
  
"Must have been because they where knocked unconscious so close to the event, their minds take it as a dream." Tom whispered back. Brock thought about it, and then he nodded.  
  
Duplica ran up and hugged Tom. "Tell them the little something you've arranged." Ash and co. looked confused.  
  
Tom gave a nervous laugh. "Duplica that was supposed to be a surprise." Duplica gave a puppy-dog eye look. Tom gave in. "Alright, I've pulled a few strings and I've been able to arrange a few events."  
  
"What sort of strings?" Misty asked.  
  
"Hey, I'm no the Indigo league champion for nothing." Tom said. "Anyway, and don't tell anyone, there's going to be a expeditional match for all of the Pokemon Trainers friends and partners to battle each other. The second event I'll save for later."  
  
"Sweet, when is this event." Misty asked.  
  
"Yeah." Brock said. 'I hope I get paired up with a cute girl.'  
  
"Oh, one important detail. So that it doesn't take too long, only ONE friend/partner can be chosen if a Trainer has more than one. Sorry, that was the best I could do." Tom said.  
  
"So, what you're trying to say is I..." Ash started to say.  
  
"You've got to pick one of us." Brock and Misty said (angry big head look, with fire background).  
  
"WAAAA!" Ash panicked.  
  
"Just joking Ash." Brock said.  
  
"Yeah, you're so gullible." Misty said.  
  
"What?!?" Ash said confused.  
  
"Seriously, we won't be mad who you pick." Brock said.  
  
"Yeah, so long and it's one of us." Misty said.  
  
"Well, I, uh, I guess I pick Misty then." Ash said.  
  
"I KNEW IT!" Misty cheered.  
  
'Thought so.' Tom thought. "I Hope you know, Duplica is entering too." Tom said.  
  
"I hope we battle each other." Duplica said Misty nodded.  
  
"Well look who it is." A voice said. It was Gary.  
  
"Gary." Ash said.  
  
"Hey there Ash, so you finally made it, I can't wait to actually fight you." Gary said. He looked at Tom. "Who's that guy?"  
  
"The names Tom Walled, please to met you." Tom said.  
  
Gary was shocked. "NO WAY! THE TOM WALLED! CHAMPION OF THE INDIGO LEAGUE?" He yelled.  
  
"Yeah?!?" Tom said. He's gotten a lot of reactions to his before but never this extreme. "And you must be Gary, Ash has told me so much about you." Then Tom noticed his Umbreom. "Nice Pokemon, your best one?"  
  
"Yep." Gary said, now showing pride.  
  
"Well, I wish I'd get to battle you, however you're in Ash's division." Tom said. Then he took out a pokeball. "However that doesn't mean I can't SHOW you my best pokemon."  
  
He threw his pokeball and out came Mewtwo. 'Greetings human.' It said. Gary was speechless and just stood there mumbling, he was too shocked because he recognized that pokemon from somewhere.  
  
Realizing this was too much for him, everyone decided to leave. "See you later Gary, hope we get to finally battle." Ash said as they left.  
  
  
  
Later  
  
  
  
The gang was walking along when they heard voices. "Hey Misty!" Misty stopped, a shocked look was on her face, and turned around. It was her sisters Daisy, Lily, and Violet. "Hey little sister." They said.  
  
Brock ran up to them; hold each of their hands. "OH it is so GREAT to SEE YOU all AGAIN!" Brock said. Misty bashed him on the head and then pulled him by the ear to the side.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Misty asked the obvious question.  
  
"We heard on TV the pre-tournament contest being held here. We figured your boyfriend was entering the main tournament and he'd pick you for the contest." Daisy said with a smirk on the boyfriend part.  
  
"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Misty growled.  
  
"Whatever." Lily said. "Anyway, we came to cheer you on. We'll stay through the whole tournament."  
  
"Who's watching the gym?" Misty asked.  
  
"An old friend of the family." Violet said.  
  
"Who?" Misty asked.  
  
"Just an old friend." They said at once. (Couldn't think of a name)  
  
"Well, you're right about on thing. Ash did pick me to be in the contest." Misty said. Tom and Duplica walked a little closer. Tom coughed loudly. "Oh right, sorry, these are some new friends. Duplica the ditto trainer, and this is Tom a pokemon league champion." They shook hands.  
  
"Please to meet you." Tom said. Being the gentlemen he is, he kissed their hands when he shook them.  
  
"Such manners, you three should follow his example." Lily said to Ash, Brock, and Misty.  
  
"HEY!" They said.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile  
  
  
  
"This is it, we've got to get that Pikachu." Jessie said.  
  
"Right, in memory of the boss." James said.  
  
"Mewoth." Mewoth said.  
  
"If you do this in the bosses memory, he'd be insulted for eternity." A voice said. The three turned around and saw Butch and Cassidy.  
  
"It's Cassidy." Jessie said.  
  
"And Boch." James said.  
  
Butch fell anime style a little. "The names BUTCH!" He yelled.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" Jessie growled.  
  
"Relax, we're not here to compete against you on a case." Cassidy said.  
  
"Rather, to make sure you REALLY honor the bosses memory, we'll help you out." Butch said, he kind of forced that last part out.  
  
"Why should we join with you? You've always lost when it's come to those twerps and their Pikachu." Jessie said.  
  
"Because this time we're just going to concentrate mainly on Pikachu only." Cassidy said.  
  
Jessie, James, and Mewoth huddled. "Hmmm? Should we trust them on this one, I mean it really won't matter who captures Pikachu without the boss to give it to." James said. Jessie smacked him  
  
"You idiot, it would be worst. We were trying to capture that Pikachu for a long time, and to have THEM take it is a greater insult than anything else." Jessie said.  
  
"Why don't we just let them help and, if they get Pikachu first, swipe it from under their noses." Mewoth said.  
  
"That's brilliant Mewoth." James said  
  
"And risk losing it like before." Jessie said.  
  
"Oh, not brilliant." James said with a dumb look on his face.  
  
"Let's just go along with it and see what happens." Jessie said. "Alright?"  
  
"Alright." James groaned.  
  
"Mewoth." Mewoth moaned.  
  
"All right, we'll accept your help." They said. Butch and Cassidy smirked.  
  
  
  
Later  
  
  
  
"Ash!" Two voices called out. Ash turned and saw his mother and father with Professor Oak.  
  
"Mom! Dad!" Ash said with excitement.  
  
"Hello Ash." Prof. Oak said.  
  
"Hi Professor Oak." Ash said.  
  
"I'm so proud of you Ash, you've done so much." Ash's mother said.  
  
"Yes son, not even I was able to do three consecutive champion leagues in a row." His dad said.  
  
"Thanks dad." Ash said. He couldn't help but smile.  
  
"You've done grand Ash. Why, it's like only yesterday I gave you that Pikachu because you slept in and missed out on the other Pokemon." Oak said, Ash laughed nervously. "And that Pikachu wouldn't listen to you. Now look at you."  
  
"Uh, thanks, I guess." Ash said.  
  
"ASH!" Another voice called.  
  
Ash knew that voice; it was "RICHIE!" He called.  
  
"Hey Ash!" Richie said the two were very excited. "How've you been."  
  
"Great, you?" Ash asked.  
  
"Same here. Hey Pikachu." Richie said.  
  
"PIKA!" Pikachu said with excitement.  
  
"So are you guys ready for the Johto League?" Richie asked.  
  
"You know it!" Ash said. "Yourself?"  
  
"Definitely." Richie said.  
  
"Attention Please! Will those competing in the Partner/Friend pre-game battles please report to registration now!" An announcer said.  
  
"Well, I guess that means you little sis." Daisy told Misty.  
  
"You all ready!" Ash asked.  
  
"YES!" Everyone yelled.  
  
"Then let's GO!" Ash yelled as he ran forward.  
  
  
  
Thus begins the Johto League Championship! I will make the fights (and jokes) the best I can in this! SEND ME A TON OF REVIEWS TO CONTINUE! 


	5. The Pre Game

The Pre-Game Matches  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon, and this is just MY version of how the Johto League Champions would go with Tom in this universe!  
Tom and Duplica went up to the registration desk. Ash and Misty were behind them and everyone else was to the side.  
  
"This is my partner and best friend Duplica. She only has two Pokemon so she'll be using these two as well." Tom said, he pulled out two of his Pokeballs and handed them to her.  
  
"Very well, you may go on." The desk clerk said. Ash and Misty walked up.  
  
"This is one of my partners and my...um...friend Misty. She has at least Pokemon but she'd like to use these." Ash said, he pulled out four of his Pokeballs.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but a trainer can only loan his partner and/or friend Pokemon if and only if that partner and/or friend does not have at least four Pokemon of their own. Sorry but she must use her own for these matches." The desk clerk said. Ash looked to Misty.  
  
"Great, I hope you have a back up plan." Ash said.  
  
"Well...I...uh..." Misty was at a lost.  
  
"Hey little sister, we almost forgot to give you these." Daisy called out, throwing some Pokeballs to Misty, who caught them.  
  
"AH! My Starmie, My Horsea, and..." Misty gasped.  
  
"What is it?" Ash asked curiously.  
  
"It's my Magikarp, but they wouldn't have brought it unless..." Misty gasped again. "It didn't!"  
  
"Yes it did, it evolved quite a while ago into a Gyarados. We figured you'd want it just in case." Lily smiled.  
  
"You guys." Misty blushed.  
  
"Uh, excuse me miss, but your Pokemon?" The clerk asked.  
  
"Oh yeah. I'll use a Gyarados, a Horsea, a Starmie, and a Psyduck." Misty said.  
  
"PSYDUCK!" Everyone gasped.  
  
"Why HIM!" Ash asked, extremely confused.  
  
"Well, he's going to somehow end up on my team anyway right." Misty laughed.  
  
"Uh, right." Ash said, a little not getting it.  
  
"Very well, you may go on." The desk clerk said. Misty smiled and huge grin.  
Later  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! Welcome to the Johto League Champions!" An announcer called out. "But before we begin, we will start with our first annual Friend/Partner Pre-Game Mini-Tournament. Since this was last minute, however, to make it fit the Main Tournament Schedule, there has been a limit of 20 trainers, and HERE THEY ARE!" The announcer stretched his hand out and spun behind him, showing Misty, Duplica, and others. "Well what do you know? They're all girls this year!" Misty and Duplica waved with the others.  
  
In the audience, that got Brocks attention. "OO! WHERE! WHERE! WHERE!" Brock freaked out. Tom bashed him on the head.  
  
"Hey, you're embarrassing us." He growled.  
  
"Now let the matches begin!" The announcer called!  
  
All of the other girls walked off, leaving Misty and another girl. The girl looked to be Misty's age, with brown hair and dressed in a black skirt.  
  
"This is Misty, a water pokemon trainer. And her opponent is Carol, a dark pokemon trainer! I hope Misty knows what she's doing?" The announcer called out.  
  
"A dark pokemon, I know which one to use but I better trick her." Misty whispered. "Go Gyarados!"  
  
"Go Sneasel!" Carol threw her Pokeball! A Sneasel came out.  
  
"SNEASEL!" It called.  
  
"What is that?" Ash asked. He pulled out his Pokedex.  
  
"Sneasel: The Sharp Claw pokemon. Its paws conceal sharp claws. If attacks, it suddenly extends the claws to startle its enemy." Dexter said.  
  
"Sharp Claw." Ash mumbled.  
  
"Gyarados! Dragons Rage!" Misty called. Gyarados fired a blue flame blast. Sneasel was burned a little.  
  
"Sneasel, Sword Dance, then Slash attack!" Carol called.  
  
Sneasel started to spin; swords came in its eyes. Then it dashed and slashed Gyarados, which severally weakened it.  
  
"Gyarados!" Misty said worriedly. "HYPER BEAM!" Knowing her sisters that would have to have been an attack they'd teach it.  
  
Gyarados fired a colorful energy blast, this sent Sneasel flying.  
  
"Sneasel return!" Carol called.  
  
"Sneasel is in its Pokeball, but it was unconscious before it returned. Gyarados is the winner." A referee called.  
  
"AMAZING! It looks like this Johto League Championship is off to a fantastic start. What pokemon will Carol use next?"  
  
"Your pretty good, but try THIS! Tyranitar!" She threw another Pokeball and out came a big Tyranitar!  
  
"WOW! A Tyranitar!"  
  
Misty smirked. "Gyarados, return. Go Starmie!" She called.  
  
"What are you doing that for?" Carol asked.  
  
"If I told you, you'd probably counter it." Misty laughed. "Starmie! Spin circle around Tyranitar and use Swift Attack!" Starmie did just that; it twirled itself around and kept on Swift-ing it.  
  
"Wow! What an attack! Can Tyranitar get out of this one?" The announcer called.  
  
"Tyranitar, Hyper beam!" Carol said.  
  
"Starmie! Light Screen!" Misty called.  
  
Tyranitar fired a huge fire-like hyper beam, Starmie put up its light screen shield. At the last second of the attack, the screen shattered. Starmie was severely hurt but could still battle; Tyranitar was out of breath.  
  
"Starmie, Take Down Attack!" Misty called.  
  
"Tyranitar, move!" Carol called. Tyranitar tried, but it was really tired. "WHAT?"  
  
"What wrong with Tyranitar?" Ash asked.  
  
"With how long it used that hyper beam was and how much energy it used, Tyranitar, like most pokemon with that attack, has to regain its strength to continue." Oak said.  
  
Starmie spun around and rammed into Tyranitar, sending it onto the ground unconscious. "It looks like Starmie won that fight, wait!" Starmie also fell to the ground a while later. "It appears they're both knocked out. Must have been that Take Down attacks recall." The announcer called.  
  
"Starmie, return. You did great." Misty said, hugging her Pokeball.  
  
"Misty has won two rounds, Carol has only one. It looks like Misty is in the lead." The announcer said.  
  
"Way to go Misty!" Ash called, Misty blushed a little.  
  
"Go Umbreon!" Carol tossed another Pokeball.  
  
"Gyarados, go." Misty tossed back her Gyarados, which looked refreshed.  
  
"Carol has sent out an Umbreon, Misty sent back Gyarados. This battle looks like it's still getting hot!"  
  
"Time to end this." Carol said. "Umbreon, Quick Attack!" Umbreon started to dash around, it rams into Gyarados sending it into the ground.  
  
Misty was a little shocked. "Gyarados!"  
  
"Gyarados is unable to battle." The ref called out.  
  
"End this now and save your Pokemon the pain." Carol laughed.  
  
"It's not over yet, go Horsea." Misty called.  
  
"Horsea!" Horsea said.  
  
"Horsea, smoke screen attack." Misty called.  
  
"Horsea!" Horsea called, sending a bunch of smoke everywhere.  
  
"Umbreon?" Umbreon said confused.  
  
"What's this?" Carol said shocked.  
  
"Horsea! Swift Attack!" Misty called.  
  
"Horsea!" Horsea sent out a bunch of stars out of its nose, hurting Umbreon.  
  
"Now Horsea finish it off, Take Down NOW!" Misty called.  
  
"Horsea!" Horsea rammed Umbreon into the air. Umbreon rammed into the ground, out cold.  
  
"Umbreon is unable to battle, the winner is Horsea!" The ref said. "The winner is Misty!"  
  
"Yeah! I WON!" Misty cheered. "Thank you Horsea!"  
  
"Hor.Sea!" Horsea said shocked, it started to glow.  
  
"AH!" Misty said.  
  
"Seadra!" Horsea evolved into Seadra!  
  
"WOW! Misty's Horsea just evolved into a Seadra!" The announcer said.  
  
"Seadra?" Misty said surprised.  
  
"Seadra!" Seadra called; with a happy look on it's face.  
  
Misty just smiled.  
  
"WAY TO GO MISTY!" Ash yelled; Misty blushed.  
Later  
"Now it is time for the next round of the pre-game tournament. Duplica vs. Cathleen!" The announcer said.  
  
Duplica walked up to her station. "Go Duplica!" Tom called.  
  
"You can do it!" Ash yelled.  
  
Duplica smiled. "I can and I will." She said.  
  
"Let the match begin!" The ref said.  
  
"I hope you know, my specialty is Dragon pokemon; you don't stand a chance." Cathleen laughed.  
  
"We'll see about that! Go Ditto!" Duplica called, throwing her pokeball.  
  
"Ditto!" Ditto said.  
  
"Go Charizard!" Cathleen called.  
  
"What! That's not a Dragon type!" Duplica yelled a little upset.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I say Dragon type, I meant Dragon LIKE Pokemon." Cathleen laughed. "Charizard Fire Spin!"  
  
"Ditto, copy then take to the air." Duplica called.  
  
"Ditto!" Ditto copied Charizard and took to the air.  
  
"Now tackle it!" Duplica ordered.  
  
"Char!" Ditto called. It flew full speed. Unfortunately Charizard grabbed it.  
  
"What!" Duplica called.  
  
"Charizard, Take down now!" Cathleen ordered with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Char!" Charizard tossed Ditto into the ground and rammed into it too. Ditto turned back to normal.  
  
"Ditto is unable to battle. This win goes to Charizard." The ref announced.  
  
"Ditto returned." Duplica called Ditto back. "Well I can see your Charizard can handle something it's own size." Cathleen smiled at Duplica's comment. "But what about a copy smaller than it?" Cathleen gasped. "Go Mini-Dit!"  
  
"Ditto!" A small mini ditto called.  
  
"Wow! What is this? A tiny Ditto?" The announcer called. "Can it handle such a larger opponent?"  
  
"Heh, that's thing will get trampled on; Charizard run over it!" Cathleen called. Charizard started to run.  
  
"Mini-Dit, copy and Seismic Toss!" Duplica called.  
  
Mini-Dit copied Charizard, flew up, and then grabbed it. It lifted it above its head.  
  
"WHAT?" Cathleen called! Duplica smirked.  
  
Mini-Dit spun around and around, and then it stopped and threw Charizard into the ground knocking it out.  
  
"Charizard is unable to battle! This win goes to Ditto!" The ref called. Duplica cheered.  
  
'Hm, I hoped to use this only for emergencies.' Cathleen thought. "Go Dragonite!"  
  
"Mini-Dit, copy and throw it!" Duplica called.  
  
Mini-Dit returned to normal, and then it turned into Dragonite. It walked up and grabbed it. It tried to lift it but it collapsed.  
  
"What?" Duplica was puzzled.  
  
"Ha! That Dragonite of mine is very weak yet super fast! Your Ditto copies its opponent's strength to the letter, so it could be able to lift it due to its weight!" Cathleen laughed.  
  
"Ditto is unable to battle, the winner is Dragonite!" The ref called.  
  
"What is she going to do?" Ash called.  
  
"Hey Tom, what pokemon did you give her?" Brock asked.  
  
"Don't know." Tom said. Everyone stared. "I grabbed them randomly." He laughed; everyone fell down.  
  
"I hope this is a good one." Duplica said. "Go Pokeball!" Out came a Jynx. "Alright!"  
  
"Ah no!" Cathleen moaned.  
  
"All right! A Jynx is an Ice Type Pokemon and Dragon Types, like Dragonite, are weak against ice!" Oak cheered.  
  
"Jynx! Ice Breath!" Duplica called.  
  
"Jynx?!?" Jynx was confused.  
  
"What? Don't tell my it doesn't know Ice Breath!" Duplica called.  
  
"USE ICE SLAP!" Tom called.  
  
"Dragonite, take down now!" Cathleen called. Dragonite dashed its fastest at Jynx.  
  
"Jynx! Ice Slap!" Duplica called.  
  
"Jynx!" Jynx called, it slapped Dragonite at the last second. It froze Dragonites face. Dragonite was shivering.  
  
"Dragonite it unable to battle, the winner is Jynx!" The ref called.  
  
"Unbelievable, talk about a close call. Duplica won!" The announcer called. Duplica cheered.  
  
"WAY TO GO DUPLICA!" Tom yelled.  
Many matches went by until it ended up Misty vs. Duplica  
"I don't know who to cheer for." Ash confessed.  
  
"Neither do I." Tom said.  
  
"Try this; HEY YOU BOTH LOOK LIKE CHAMPS!" Brock called. Ash and Tom sweat dropped.  
  
"Let the finals begin!" The ref called.  
  
"Let's see who's the better trainer Misty!" Duplica smiled.  
  
"Yes, lets." Misty smirked.  
  
"GO!" The ref yelled.  
  
"Go Gyarados!" Misty called.  
  
"Go Jynx!" Duplica yelled.  
  
Gyarados and Jynx appeared growling at each other.  
  
"Jynx! Ice Slap!" Duplica called.  
  
"Jynx!" Jynx slapped Gyarados, freezing it. However Gyarados broke out.  
  
"What!" Duplica was shocked.  
  
"Gyarados is a water type, Ice has no effect. You made the mistake thinking it was a Dragon-type. Now Jynx is part Physic right?" Misty laughed, Duplica slowly nodded. "Well then, Gyarados Bite attack!"  
  
Gyarados bit Jynx hard. "Wow! Gyarados is using a Dark Bite on Jynx. It looks like Jynx isn't going to make it." The announcer called. No sooner did he say that, Jynx fainted.  
  
"Jynx is unable to battle, the winner is Gyarados!" The ref called.  
  
"ALL RIGHT!" Misty cheered.  
  
"Ditto and Mini-Dit can't stop it. I hope this other pokeball is a winner." Duplica mumbled. "Go Pokeball!" Duplica called. Out came an Electabuzz! "ALL RIGHT!"  
  
"Oh NO!" Misty said. 'My pokemon are all weak against electric attacks!'  
  
"Looks like Misty doesn't stand a chance." Ash said.  
  
"Great show of support ASH!" Brock, sarcastically, said.  
  
"Sorry." Ash apologized in a scared voice.  
  
"Gyarados Take Down." Misty called. Gyarados tried to ram into Electabuzz, however it jumped behind it.  
  
'Time to use that maneuver I saw Tom use with this Pokemon.' Duplica thought. "Electabuzz, Electric Shock Wave!"  
  
"What?" Misty said shocked.  
  
Electabuzz started to charge up its fists, and then it spun around in the air and rammed the ground hard enough to make a shock wave. However this shockwave had an electrical currant in it too. It hit Gyarados, shocking it out cold.  
  
"Gyarados!" Misty called.  
  
"Gyarados is unable to battle, the winner is Electabuzz!" The ref called.  
  
"What a shocking new attack!" The announcer called.  
  
"How did it do that?" Ash asked.  
  
"Clever Tom, combining Earthquake with Thunder Punch to make that kind of attack." Oak complimented. Tom smiled.  
  
"Combined?" Ash wondered.  
  
"Yes Ash. A Pokemon can haves many single attacks, but some attacks can be used it another at the same time. In this case, a Thunder Punched charged fist was used to create an Earthquake attack, giving it an electrical charge." Oak said. Ash gave an interested look.  
  
"What now?" Duplica laughed.  
  
'I hope this works.' Misty thought. "Go Seadra!" She called.  
  
"Seadra!" It called.  
  
"Seadra smokescreen!" Misty called, it shot out a ton of smoke everywhere.  
  
Electabuzz was confused.  
  
"Now use agility!" Misty called. Seadra quickly moved around Electabuzz, and the smoke left after-images of it too.  
  
"Electabuzz, Thunder Punch!" Duplica called. Electabuzz tried to hit Seadra, but it kept on missing it. Soon it caught up with it, beneath its feet. It punched it. It didn't hit Seadra, but water. The arena had a water area in it and Seadra moved Electabuzz right over it. Electabuzz shocked its self.  
  
"Now Seadra, Surf!" Misty called. Seadra created a tidal wave that rammed into Electabuzz and smacked it into the rocks. "ALL RIGHT SEADRA!" Misty called.  
  
"Electabuzz is unable to bat.wait it's getting up!" The ref called.  
  
"No Way!" Misty said.  
  
"Electabuzz?" Duplica asked. It growled. "All right then, Return! Go Ditto!" Ditto emerged and, on its own, copied Seadra. "Uh, thanks." Duplica said a little embarrassed that her Pokemon copied without her order. "No YOU use Water Gun!" She called. Ditto fired and sent Seadra high up!  
  
"SEADRA!" Misty yelled.  
  
"WOW! If it can survive that fall, it'll hurt!" The announcer said.  
  
"SEADRA!" Misty called. Seadra heard her and closed its eyes. It glowed again. "What! Again?" Misty wondered.  
  
"WOW!" Ash said.  
  
"Kingdra!" Seadra evolved, again, into Kingdra. It spun around and landed back in the water area and got up unhurt. Ash took out his Pokedex.  
  
"Kingdra?" He asked.  
  
"Kingdra, the dragon Pokemon, the evolved form of Seadra. This Pokemon is one of the fastest in the water and knows Dragon attacks like Dragons Rage." Dexter said.  
  
"All right Kingdra, use Dragons Rage!" Misty called.  
  
"KINGDRA!" Kingdra called. It fired a Dragons Rage blast.  
  
"Ditto, dodge and Copy." Duplica called. Ditto duck under the water and missed, and then it copied Kingdra. "Okay Ditto, use quick attack!"  
  
Ditto dashed at Kingdra and rammed it hard. Kingdra, still weak from its battle as Seadra, was knocked out.  
  
"Kingdra is unable to battle, the winner is Ditto!" The ref called. Duplica cheered.  
  
"WOW! Talk about a great comeback!" The announcer said. "Even though it evolved to its highest level Kingdra was still defeated!"  
  
"You did great Kingdra! Go." Misty was about to send Starmie when Psyduck popped out! "WAA! PSYDUCK!" Misty yelled.  
  
"Well you did put him on your team Misty!" Ash yelled.  
  
'He's right, it's my fault he's here.' Misty thought. "Okay Psyduck, go." She moaned. "Duck?" Psyduck was confused.  
  
"Just GO!" Misty kicked it into the arena.  
  
"Hmm, must be a powerful Pokemon to use for her last. Okay Ditto, copy it and use Psychic attack." Duplica ordered.  
  
Ditto turned into Psyduck and tried to attack. It couldn't. Duplica was puzzled.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked. Tom was puzzled too. "Alright, forget Psychic, use slap." Ditto waddled up and slapped Psyduck. Nothing happened. "Keep doing it." Ditto did. Soon Psyduck's eyes went wild.  
  
"MAN WHAT A BEATING! I BET THAT PSYDUCKS GOT ONE MAJOR HEADACHE!" The announcer called.  
  
"Headache? Wait that's it! Psyduck use Psychic attack!" Misty yelled, Duplica gasped.  
  
"PSYDUCK!" Psyducks eyes glowed, and then it blasted Ditto sky high. Ditto then rammed into the ground confused.  
  
"WHA.HOW!" Duplica yelled.  
  
"Psyducks only use Psychic attacks when they have a bad headache." Misty laughed.  
  
"THE WINNER IS MISTY!" The announcer called.  
  
"YEAH I WON!" Misty yelled.  
  
"AND REMEMBER EVERYONE! THIS IS JUST A TASTE OF THE BIG MATCH!" The announcer yelled.  
Well well well. Misty won! Wonder what the prize is? How about what the Tournament ceremonies are? Find out, after a ton of REVIEWS, next time on my fan fic! Please no Flames! 


	6. The Night Before The Tournament

The Night Before The Tournament  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.  
"Once again Congratulations to Misty for her spectacular win to day! The real tournament won't begin until tomorrow. All you trainers better take your Pokemon to the Pokecenter and, while you're waiting, have fun with the festivities!" The announcer called.  
  
"What type of festivities?" Ritchie asked.  
  
"Tom?" Ash wondered.  
  
"Well, I'm sure it's going to be a Arcade Night." Tom scratched his head wondering.  
  
"Arcade Night! WOW!" Misty cheered.  
  
"I agree!" Duplica yelled.  
  
Everyone ran to the Arcade Center, next to the Pokecenter of course. Flare walks up to Oak. "Hey Sam, shouldn't you have told Ash about the surprises you caught."  
  
Oak smacked his forehead. "Oh my goodness, I was so caught up with the competition I almost forgot. We better give these to Ash; they could help in his next match." Oak pulled out six Pokeballs, and then they ran after Ash and the others.  
At the Arcade Center  
Misty pointed to what looked like Dance Dance Revolution section. She grabbed Duplica's arm. "Hey Ash, we'll be over at that Dance Dance Revolution game!" She laughed. Ash nodded. Duplica was excited, but she also wished Misty would let go of her arm.  
  
They ran up, there were two people. A man with Bluish Green hair and a blonde woman. "Welcome, what song would you two like to compete on?" The guy asked.  
  
"Compete? We . . . huh . . . we just wanted both do individual matches." Misty mumbled.  
  
"Nonsense. Don't you two want to see who dances the best?" The girl asked.  
  
"Well, that would be nice." Duplica smiled.  
  
"Alright, we will then." Misty agreed.  
  
They got on, however as soon as they did their feet were clamped and gas shot out, knocking them out. The two characters removed their disguises. It was Butch and Cassidy. Jessie and James came out and tied the two up.  
  
"Looks like we do work well together." Jessie laughed.  
  
"Sure does." Cassidy said. The two, however, glared at each other.  
  
"Do you think those to will stand each other Batch?" James asked.  
  
"IT'S BUTCH!" Butch yelled.  
Back to Ash and Co  
"Hey Tom, how's that DDR game?" Ash asked.  
  
"What?" Tom seemed confused.  
  
"You know, that game where you dance and . . ." Ash started.  
  
"I know the game; I mean what are you talking about? I know for a fact they were unable to get a DDR game." Tom questioned. Ash gasped. "What?" Tom asked.  
  
"We've got to go back this way. Come on." Ash called. He, Tom, Brock, Ritchie, and Pikachu ran back to where Misty and Duplica said they were to be. They ran past Oak and Ash's Parents who saw them and, without saying a word, followed them  
Back at the "DDR" area, actually a TR HQ on the edge of a cliff  
"You will help us get that Pikachu." Butch growled at Misty.  
  
"Never." Misty snarled.  
  
Butch smacked her across the face, shocking Jessie and James.  
  
"What are you doing?" Jessie protested.  
  
"What? YOU'VE never done that before?" Cassidy asked; Jessie shook her head. "Well what kind of Team Rocket Special Agents are you? The friendly non-violent kind? Team Rocket members are supposed to be cold and cruel otherwise we'd never get anywhere." Jessie was speechless as was James and Mewoth. Cassidy scuffed and left with Butch; Jessie and James left too.  
  
"Misty, you alright?" Duplica asked in a worried voice.  
  
"Ow." Misty moaned. She had a black eye.  
  
"Looks like we just sit here and wait." Duplica sighed.  
Later  
Ash, Brock, and Tom arrived; Richie had gone to get the police. "How are we going to get in?" Ash asked.  
  
"Go Geodude knock that door down!" Brock yelled. Geodude appeared and rammed the door down.  
  
"Well that's one way." Tom laughed a little, and then his face returned to serious. "Come on!" The three ran in.  
Meanwhile  
"So what are you planning to get the twerps Pikachu anyway?" Jessie asked.  
  
"Well if you must know; we're planning on filling the girl's room with a poisonous gas that will take a while to take effect." Cassidy laughed. Jessie and James gulped/  
  
"Then we tell the kid to put his Pikachu on this transport device in exchange for the key to open the door." Butch continued. Now Jessie and James relaxed.  
  
"BUT!" Cassidy got an evil look on her face. "We won't send them the key; we'll send them a bomb that'll be timed to explode when the door opens. With the door unopened, the girls will soon perish as well. Ha Ha Ha!" The two laughed like mad.  
  
"That's murder." Jessie protested.  
  
"So." Butch simply said.  
  
"Look, we're only helping you cause you two were actually one of the best on the team, which was why you were made special agents. However, ever since you started to chase this Pikachu, you've gotten dumber and dumber; not only that but, dare I say, nicer and nicer. With that Pikachu out of the way, we hope you'll actually change." Cassidy snarled.  
  
"But still, KILLING the twerps!" James protested.  
  
"Why NOT! They killed the boss didn't they?" Butch roared.  
  
"No they didn't!" Jessie yelled back.  
  
"Were you there?" Cassidy asked enraged.  
  
"Uh . . . No." They said quietly.  
  
"Then how do you know they didn't? Hmm." Cassidy asked.  
  
"We . . . We can't." Jessie and James said quietly.  
  
"Good, it's settle then. We go with the plan and finish the twerps. You two stay with us. We don't want you sabotaging the plan." Butch laughed.  
  
As the four walked off, Jessie whispered to Mewoth. "Mewoth."  
  
"What?" Mewoth asked.  
  
"Try and sabotage their plans somehow." James whispered too.  
  
"What!" Mewoth yelled.  
  
"SHUSH!" The two whispered loudly. "Just do it!"  
  
"Okay, Okay." Mewoth ran off.  
Later  
"This was too easy Ash. No traps, no surprises, nothing." Tom mentioned.  
  
"I know; it's no like them at all. It seems they actually come up with a great plan and they don't try stopping us from stopping them." Ash wondered.  
  
"Hey, look up there." Brock pointed to a big metal door. "They're in there."  
  
"How can you tell?" Tom asked.  
  
"Mans intuition." Brock said. "And that sign over there." He pointed to a sign that said PRISON BAY! NO RESCUING!  
  
Tom and Ash laughed nervously, then they ran to the door and banged on it. Misty and Duplica heard and tried to call them.  
  
"ASH! TOM! BROCK!" They yelled.  
  
"Misty! Duplica!" The three outside yelled.  
  
Suddenly gas started to slowly pour into the prison room.  
  
"ASH! TOM! There's gas coming in here!" Misty called.  
  
"We better hurry!" Brock motioned. Ash and Tom nodded.  
  
"Dragonite! I choose you!" Tom tossed his Pokeball and out came Dragonite. "Dragonite! Ram the door down!" Tom ordered. Dragonite did, nothing happened.  
  
"What happened?" Ash wondered.  
  
"Pokenium." Tom sighed.  
  
"You mean that stuff you used to get dad and me out of Team Rockets prison months ago?" Ash asked. Tom nodded. "Well than what do we do?"  
  
Tom moved to the door and started feeling it. "Wait, this door is electrical, maybe if Pikachu can shock it, it'll short out and open." Tom suggested.  
  
"Great! Pikachu Thunder . . ." Ash started to say.  
  
"Uh uh uh!" A familiar voice laughed. A monitor lowered from the ceiling and Butch and Cassidy appeared.  
  
"Team Rocket!" Ash accused.  
  
"You got it! Just to warn you, that gas is deadly AND flammable; and we made sure we put in gaps big enough to let electric attacks slip in. You try that little stunt and BOOM! You'll blow up your little girlfriends." Butch laughed.  
  
"What do you want?" Tom demanded.  
  
"We want that Pikachu those losers Jessie and James been trying to steal." Cassidy laughed. "You give us the electric rat, and we'll give you the key. Oh, and you have five minutes before the your girlfriends take the LONG beauty sleep."  
  
Ash sighed a defeated sigh. "How are we to give Pikachu to you?"  
  
"Ash you can't . . ." Brock started to say.  
  
"Don't worry Brock. First we rescue the girls, and then we rescue Pikachu." Ash mumbled.  
  
'That's what you think.' Cassidy thought. "Just put it on that little shoot next to the door." She said in a suspiciously calm voice.  
  
Ash complied and put Pikachu there. "Pika?" Pikachu was confused.  
  
"Don't worry Pikachu; we'll be back for you soon." Ash reassured it.  
  
"Send the bomb." Cassidy whispered to Butch. Jessie and James were standing behind them; they couldn't do a thing.  
  
Ash let go of Pikachu and it went down the shoot. We (the views) see it going through connected pipes. Suddenly it runs into a key and it turns around. The bomb, we see, has stopped in the middle of the pipes. Pikachu pops back up to Ash with the key in its mouth.  
  
"WHAT THE!" Everyone (Ash, Tom, Brock, Butch, and Cassidy) yelled.  
  
"Where's the bomb?" Butch asked.  
  
Deep in the pipes, the bomb is there ticking away until the ticking stops, then suddenly BOOM!  
  
Back at Ash and co. "What's going on?" Misty said loudly.  
  
"Feels like this whole place is about to blow!" Tom announced.  
  
They started to run to the way they came in, but an explosion caused the roof to cave in. "This way!" Ash called.  
  
"WHAT WENT WRONG?" Cassidy yelled.  
  
"EVERYTHING WAS PERFECT!" Butch yelled.  
  
"I think we better get out of her you two." Jessie said calmly.  
  
"Yes, the whole place is about to explode." James said, also calmly.  
  
Butch and Cassidy growled but agreed. The four, five if you count Mewoth, escaped before the command area blew.  
  
"Come on guys, we're almost there." Brock yelled surely.  
  
Misty was the first out, however the exit was very close to the cliff. She stopped before falling off, but she loses her balance. "MISTY!" Ash yelled, he grabbed her arm, but was, unfortunately, pulled over the cliff too.  
  
"ASH!" Brock yelled, he grabbed Ash's legs, but underestimated how heavy the two weighed was fell off too.  
  
"GUYS!" Tom grabbed Brocks legs; he did fall over. The other three breathed sighs of relief. Suddenly the ground beneath Tom's feet gave way. 'Uh oh.' Tom quickly grabbed a nearby tree trunk (nearby as in right behind him) with his legs and held on. You can tell it was more than a little painful.  
  
There was Duplica, standing there worried and wondering what to do when, suddenly, Tom's feet started to slip!, soon the let go and the four fell.  
  
"HELP!" Ash yelled.  
  
Suddenly, there was a familiar call. "Pidgeot!" It was Pidgeot! It flew down and saved the four!  
  
"I . . . I don't believe it!" Ash cheered.  
  
When they landed, there was Oak and Ash's parents.  
  
"Professor! Did . . . Did you capture Pidgeot! What about the Fearow?" Ash asked.  
  
"Well now Ash, the Fearow was captured by a traveling stranger a long time ago, so Pidgeot flew over to my place, probably wanted to wait for you to return. I also have a few other old friends too." Oak took out two Pokeballs and tossed them to the ground.  
  
They opened and out came . . . Primeape and Butterfree!  
  
Ash had tears in his eyes. "I really don't believe it!" He cried. He ran over and hugged them tight.  
  
"Yes Ash, your Butterfree and its family have been staying at my research facility for quite some time now, and you Primeape was given to me by some strange man and few weeks ago. He said Primeape is a true prized fighter now, and he wants you to have it back." Oak told Ash.  
  
"You guys, I'm so happy to see you!" Ash cried.  
  
"Hey Ashy Boy, you can hug and kiss them tomorrow, we all need a good nights rest tonight." Duplica announced.  
  
"You're right! With my friends here back on my team, I just might make it to the championship!" Ash cheered with his fist in the air.  
  
"Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered.  
  
"And so Ash is reunited with some old friends! But will they be enough? And how will Ash's first battle go? Find out next time AFTER A TON OF REVIEWS! 


	7. Day One

Day One  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Pokemon  
At the Pokemon arena, the trainers are already out on the field; Ash looks nervous while Tom, Ritchie, and Gary look fine  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! Today's the day you've all been waiting for; The Johto League!" The announcer said; everyone cheered. "One of these great trainers will be become champion of the Johto League! But, before we can begin, we have a tradition to do first. Every year, before the Johto League starts, there is a legendary Pokemon that comes. It is brought here by its ability to sense the potential in Pokemon Trainers and come to it. It has stayed here as our flame. When it arrives everyone must not disturb it and no one, I mean no one, must take pictures."  
  
"What sort of legendary Pokemon could it be? Moltres?" Misty asked.  
  
"Nah, they had its flame at the Indigo League remembers. It's probably a Johto Legendary Pokemon." Brock mentioned.  
  
"But what?" Oak asked.  
  
Everyone mumbled to this. "Now everyone be quiet." The announcer whispered.  
  
Suddenly there was a flash in the sky and a golden Pokemon flew in. It was "Ho-Oh!" Ash gasped.  
  
Ho-Oh was flying around in circles. Everyone was in awe by its presence. It was about to land when a net shot out at it. Everyone gasped.  
  
There is a familiar laugh from nearby. It's NOT Jessie and James but Butch and Cassidy. Tom and Ash move up in the crowed "What are you two doing?"  
  
"We heard about Ho-Oh coming so we decided to try and capture it. Don't bother trying to burn it little Pokemon it's completely Flame-Resistant." Cassidy laughed.  
  
Ash and Tom looked helpless. Ash tried to think hard about what to do. "I've got it." Ash said out loud. "HO-OH! MAXIMUM HEAT!" He yelled. Ho- Oh wouldn't listen. "That's right, it's not my Pokemon." Ash mumbled.  
  
"Trying something eh? Here try this!" Butch said as he pulled out a Bazooka and fired. Ash, Tom, and the other trainer ran.  
  
Ash and Tom ran by Ho-Oh to try and help it. Butch fired again, this time it scared Ho-OH causing it to turn its heat to the max; burning up the ropes.  
  
"WHAT!" Cassidy Gasped.  
  
"Its very simple Ho-Oh's body can produce heat equal to the sun. Nothing, not even flame resistant rope, can stop it." Tom chuckled.  
  
Suddenly a bunch of Officer Jennies comes up to Butch and Cassidy. "You two are under arrest for disturbing a public event and for Pokemon pouching." One of them said.  
  
"Great, arrested again." Butch groaned.  
  
"You know, this seems to be one thing those two idiots Jessie and James seem to do better than us at; avoiding the authorities." Cassidy moaned.  
  
Ash and Tom high five-ed each other and smiled until, suddenly, something caught their eye. Ho-Oh started to fly away.  
  
"Ho-Oh WAIT!" Ash chased after it.  
  
"Ash wait try this." Tom said; he tossed a pokeball. "Use the Pokemon in it."  
  
"Uh Okay?" Ash tossed the pokeball into the air. Out came "ANOTHER HO- OH!" He gasped. Yes out came another Ho-Oh, but this was one different. It was the Rainbow Ho-Oh! "Tom how did you.I mean." Ash was too shock to speak straight, as was everyone else there.  
  
"Well, it was actually an accident." Tom started. As he did, his Ho-Oh flew up to the other Ho-Oh and they "talked" to each other. "Not long after I left you guys Duplica and I found, at different day I might add, three pups of the legendary dogs Entei, Raioku, and Suicune and all three of them seemed abandoned since they all had bruises on them." Again, as he spoke the Ho-Oh's seemed to communicate; that is until the golden on flew off. Everyone started to panic; however Tom continued. "I went back the Eurtack City and let the pups out for some fresh air. Suddenly they ran to the burned down tower. They started to bark in chorus until that Pokemon appeared." Tom pointed to Ho-Oh. Ash looked in awe. "However Team Rocket seemed to follow me so they could capture any of my Rare Pokemon. I tried to stop them but, in their efforts to weaken the old Ho-Oh for capture, ended up.Killing it." Tom started to feel bad.  
  
"But if they killed it? What is that?" Ash asked desperately needing to know.  
  
"Well, after Team Rocket left, Ho-Oh turned into Ashes and fell to the ground. I didn't know it at the time but Ho-Oh is a Pokemon Phoenix in that, when it dies, it can return from the ashes again. Another, unfortunate, thing is that, when it is a baby, it has a photographic memory.  
  
"Photographic?" Ash was confused.  
  
"Like Togepi and Misty. When it crawled out of the ashes; it saw me as its mother. I had no choice but to take it with me. And boy did it grow fast." Tom chuckled. Ash was just jaw dropped.  
  
As Tom was finishing, his Ho-Oh entered the flame area and lit the Tournament Flame.  
  
"WELL Uh? Ladies and Gentlemen! Even though that was not the performance we intended, LET THE JOHTO LEAGUE BEGIN!" The announcer called, everyone cheered.  
Later that day  
Ritchie ran down the hall of the Pokemon Center to see Ash. "HEY ASH!"  
  
"Hey Ritchie!" Ash called back.  
  
"Did you hear what your first opponent's Pokemon are?" He asked.  
  
Tom walked up with Brock, Misty, and Duplica. "Yeah he's heard. It's a fighting Pokemon trainer." He smiled.  
  
"I hope your ready Ash!" Ritchie said calmly.  
  
"Don't worry. I wasn't sure before last night but I am now." Ash smirked.  
  
Ritchie was a little confused but nodded in agreement.  
  
Just then a guy came up to Ash, he looked like a fighter. "So you're Ash Ketchum huh? My Pokemon will break yours in two."  
  
"You must be Ralph. You talk big don't you?" Brock said.  
  
"Yeah I talk big, because I AM big. My Pokemon are big too." Ralph laughed.  
  
"Yeah, but do your pokemon share your feelings." Ash said toughly.  
  
"Why would they need to share my feelings?" Ralph asked disgusted. "They're big, they're strong! That's all that matters."  
  
"That's what you think. Just wait until I beat you." Ash said chokingly.  
  
"We'll see who'll beat who." Ralph mocked, and then he left.  
Time for Ash's first Match  
"Ladies and Gentlemen! This match puts Pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum against Ralph Dominick a champion fighting Pokemon trainer. Let the match begin!" The announcer said.  
  
"Machamp! I choose you!" Ralph called.  
  
"WOW! Ralph has sent out one big looking Machamp!" The Announcer said in the mike.  
  
"Go Pokeball!" Ash yelled; out from the Pokeball came Primeape.  
  
"He's using Primeape?" Brock asked.  
  
"Yeah I know that seems strange. I sure hope Primeape remembers when Ash save him long ago otherwise he's in trouble." Misty sighed as a scene flashback to Primeape beating up Ash.  
  
"Primeape you ready!" Ash asked happily. Primeape closed his eyes and smiled. "Alright! Go!"  
  
Primeape charged at Machamp. Machamp, however, punched him out of the way.  
  
"YEAH! Show that wimp what real power is!" Ralph yelled.  
  
"Primeape! Come on and fight right!" Ash called out.  
  
Primeape flipped up quickly and flexed its arms. "Now fury swipe!" He called.  
  
"PRIMEAPE!" Primeape said. It dashed at slashed like crazy; Machamp was backing down in pain.  
  
"Now Seismic Toss!" Ash yelled.  
  
"PRIMEAPE!" Primeape said. It grabbed Machamp and threw it into the air and it crashed into the ground. Machamp eyes showed it was dizzy.  
  
"Machamp is unable to battle. Primeape is the winner." The ref. called.  
  
"AMAZING! PRIMEAPE WON IN A KNOCKOUT!" The announcer called. "What Pokemon will Ralph choose next?"  
  
"Go Hitmonchan!" Ralph called.  
  
"Ah a Hitmonchan!" Ash said. "Primeape, use the low kick."  
  
"Primeape." Primeape said. He kicked Hitmonchan in the side and sent it flying. It was already dizzy.  
  
"Primeape is the winner!" The ref called.  
  
"MAN! TALK ABOUT A ONE HIT K.O.!" The Announcer called.  
  
"Man, Primeape sure has improved huh Brock." Misty said surprised.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. It's following Ash's command but in its own matter." Brock noticed.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Delia asked.  
  
"It's simple. Most Primeapes, when told to low kick, would have targeted the middle chest of the Pokemon. However, since he's been trained by a pro fighter, Ash's Primeape targeted Hitmonchan's weak spot; its side." Oak described.  
  
"Oh." Delia was surprised.  
  
"I'll have to use my best Pokemon. GO TYROUGE!" Ralph yelled.  
  
"A Tyrouge?" Ash pulls out Dexter.  
  
"Tyrouge: The Pre-Evolution Fighting Pokemon. It can evolve into Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee, or Hitmontop. Its special attacks vary on the trainer." Dexter said.  
  
"Varies on the trainer? Well then Tackle it now Primeape!" Ash called.  
  
"Primeape!" Primeape yelled as it ran towards Tyrouge.  
  
"Tyrouge, Maneuver 25." Ralph yelled.  
  
"Tyrouge!" Tyrouge yelled. It grabbed Primeape and flipped it behind him and rammed its head to the ground.  
  
"What was that?" Ash wondered.  
  
"Heh, I taught it that myself." Ralph laughed. "Now use Maneuver 101!" Ralph yelled.  
  
Tyrouge grabbed Primeape, turned it upside down, and rammed its head into the ground, and then it through it into a rock.  
  
"Primeape no!" Ash gasped.  
  
"Amazing, after two loses Ralph is now starting to win." The announcer said.  
  
"Primeape, get up." Ash called.  
  
"Prime. Ape." Primeape moaned.  
  
"Nothing should survive that!" Ralph gasped. "Tyrouge, Maneuver 1!"  
  
Tyrouge grabbed Primeape in a headlock. "Okay Primeape, Counter then use seismic toss!" Ash called.  
  
"Primeape!" Primeape called. It got out of the headlock and grabbed Tyrouge by the legs. It spun it round and round. Then it let go and sent it flying into the walls. Tyrouge was out.  
  
"Tyrouge is unable to battle. The winner is Primeape and Ash Ketchum!" The ref called.  
  
"AMAZING! A complete win without even changing pokemon! It's my opinion but Ketchum may have a great chance at the championship!" The announcer called.  
  
"Alright Ash!" Misty called.  
  
"Go Ash!" Brock yelled.  
  
"That's my boy!" Flare called.  
  
"That's my Ashy boy!" Delia called.  
  
"Such a great lad he is." Oak sighed.  
  
"Alright!" Ash yelled.  
  
Later  
  
"Our next match puts Veteran Pokemon Trainer and Indigo League champion Tom Wall against Rookie Jean Will." The announcer called.  
  
"Let the match begin." The ref called.  
  
"Go Meganium!" Jean called.  
  
"Go Sceptile!" Tom called.  
  
"Sceptile!" Sceptile called.  
  
"What is that?" Ash asked as he pulled out Dexter.  
  
"Sceptile, the grass chameleon pokemon. No Further data." Dexter read.  
  
"No data?" Ash wondered.  
  
"I don't care what Pokemon you use, Go Mega! Vine Whip." Jean called.  
  
"Mega." Meganium called. It used its vines to grab Sceptile, who seemed unphased.  
  
"Sceptile, pull it in and use head butt." Tom called.  
  
"Sceptile!" Sceptile called. It grabbed the vines and pulled Meganium towards it, and then it rammed it with its head and sent it hard on the ground.  
  
"Mega! Use Solar Beam!" Jean called a little panicking.  
  
"Absorb and Leaf Blade!" Tom called.  
  
Mega fired its Solar Beam and rammed into Sceptile who seemed to be holding it. Then it glowed and the beam disappeared. Still glowing, it used a bunch of leaf strings to cut at Mega, causing it to fall."  
  
"Mega." Meganium cried. It was too weak to fight.  
  
"Meganium is unable to battle; the winner is Sceptile." The ref called.  
  
"WOW! Never before have I seen two grass types fight it so well!" The announcer called.  
  
Both trainers called back their pokemon. "I see I'll have to make things a little hot around here. Go Typhlosion!"  
  
"Go Blaziken!" Tom called.  
  
"BLAZE!" Blaziken called.  
  
"Blaziken? Where did Tom get these pokemon Duplica?" Ash asked.  
  
"That's our little secret." She smiled, Ash looked confused.  
  
"Ty! Use Quick Attack!" Jean called.  
  
"Blaziken, use Quick Attack too." Tom ordered. The two Pokemon dashed and kept on ramming each other. They seemed unable to stop the other.  
  
"Alright, Flamethrower!" Jean called. Ty jumped back and shot out a huge blast of flames at Blaziken enveloping it.  
  
"Blaziken!" Tom called. Through the flames it seemed nothing could stop it, but, sure enough, Blaziken jumped out surprising everyone, even Tom. "Great, now Double kick!"  
  
"What!" Jean was panicking even more. "I can't lose, Flamethrower again."  
  
"Typhlosion!" Ty called, before it could attack Blaziken kicking it in the back, then into the air.  
  
"Now Blaze Kick!" Tom called, enjoying himself.  
  
"Blaze!" Blaziken kicked Ty, still in the air, in the chest and sent it reeling towards the end of the field. Typhlosion was out.  
  
"NO!" Jean cried.  
  
"Typhlosion is unable to battle, the winner is Blaziken." The ref called.  
  
"And that makes two for Walled. It'll be a miracle for Jean to win now." The announcer said.  
  
"My last one, Go Feraligatr!" Jean cried.  
  
"Go!" Tom called, sending out a new pokemon. Out came . . .Charizard?  
  
"What? Charizard?" Ash was shocked.  
  
"A fire against water, what is Tom thinking?" Misty called.  
  
"Heh, you know Ash, he's a bigger loser than you are." Gary laughed.  
  
"Quiet, Tom know what he's doing." Duplica reassured them. 'I hope.'  
  
"Charizard, Flamethrower into the air." Tom ordered.  
  
"CHAR!" Charizard roared. It fired a bunch of flames into the air and created a ton of smoke.  
  
"I don't know what he's planning but Hydro Pump!" Jean called.  
  
"Fera!" Feraligatr roared and fired water from its mouth.  
  
"Charizard, that's enough, take to the air!" Tom quickly called.  
  
Charizard took to the air and flew high above. "Get under it and fire from there." Jean called.  
  
'I knew it.' Tom thought. Soon Feraligatr was under the cloud and shooting Hydro Pump. "Now! Ram the cloud with Tail Whip!"  
  
Charizard flew towards the cloud, dodging the blast, and started hitting the cloud. There were sparks of electricity building. Soon a giant lightning bolt fired right at Feraligatr, frying it.  
  
"Feraligatr is unable to battle, the winner is Charizard!" The ref called. The screen showed Tom won, but no one said anything. Everyone was shocked and confused at what just happened, except Oak and Flare.  
  
"Brilliant, just brilliant." Oak smiled.  
  
"Wha . . . what just happened?" Ash asked.  
  
"You see son, Charizards flamethrower is as hot as a volcano." Flare started.  
  
"Oh I know that." Ash shuttered at remembering being toast by his Charizard before.  
  
"Anyway Ash, Tom fired the Flamethrower into the air, creating a synthetic Volcanic Ash Cloud, which is known for creating small electrical discharges." Oak continued.  
  
"I get it, so Tom then ordered Charizard to tail whip the cloud so it could build up a bigger charge and be able to harm Feraligatr." Brock finished.  
  
"Right, you know you should learn from Tom Ash. He is an amazing Trainer." Oak smiled with his eyes closed.  
  
"Oh yeah. I'll beat him soon enough!" Ash said determined.  
  
"Not if I beat you first." Gary laughed. Ash jerked anime style.  
  
Later  
  
"No! NO!" Tom called on the phone and slammed it down.  
  
"What is it Tom?" Duplica asked. Everyone was with here.  
  
"Yeah Tom, what's up?" Ash asked.  
  
"It's my old band. We were supposed to get together for a concert here tomorrow." Tom frowned.  
  
"THAT'S GREAT! Why are you so down though?" Brock asked.  
  
"Well, the musicans are on their way, but the other singers are stuck in a mountain town with only one way out. And that way out is blocked by a full Snorlax." Tom said gloomly.  
  
"Ah man, that bites." Ash sighed.  
  
"Yeah. . .Hey! I've got an idea! Why don't you four replace my singers?" Tom said with his hand on his chin thinking up things.  
  
"WHAT!" Everyone gasped.  
  
"No way!" Ash yelled.  
  
"Nuh uh!" Misty called.  
  
"Nope." Duplica said.  
  
"Okay!" Brock said.  
  
"BROCK!" Ash, Misty, and Duplica yelled.  
  
"What? I've got to see the girls!" Brock said all dreamy eyes.  
  
The three sighed. "Well, if Brocks doing it, count me in." Ash sighed.  
  
"Same here." Misty and Duplica sighed.  
  
"Great." Tom clapped his hands. "Now I'll work all day with you tomorrow, round two doesn't start for two days. Oh, Ash come here." Tom grabbed Ashs hand and pulled him into a room.  
  
"What was THAT about?" Misty asked.  
  
"Don't ask me." Duplica sighed.  
  
"Girls GIRLS!" Brock yammered  
  
WHAM! Duplica and Misty hammered Brock out cold.  
  
Tom worked with Ash on who knows what all night.  
  
Well, how will the concert go? Just read the next chapter to find out. Please R&R! 


	8. The Concert

The Concert  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Pokemon nor do I own any of the songs used in this chapter.  
  
The next night  
  
Jigglypuff stands outside on a hill looking over the concert area and smiles  
  
Crowds are cheering outside a stage. Fans are whistling, girls are cheering, guys are who-ing. It's like a typical rock concert.  
  
"Man I had no idea Tom had this many fans." Ash noted when he looked out through the curtain.  
  
"Yeah. Kind of hits your nerves huh?" Misty sighed.  
  
"Just think of how many girls will see me!" Brock is off screen. "Well what do you think?" Ash and Misty gasp. "What?"  
  
"Nothing, you look great." They both said at once. Brock sighed.  
  
"Okay guys, you all ready?" Tom asked as he and Duplica ran in.  
  
"Yeah, I just warmed them up with some of my imitations, now they're ready for the main attraction." Duplica cheered.  
  
Ash and Misty took a deep breath but it showed they were extremely nervous.  
  
"Hey, don't let it get to you. I mean sure you guys only learned it yesterday but hey, knowing you three you'll knock them dead." Tom laughed. Ash and Misty nodded.  
  
Later  
  
Tom runs out on stage. The fans go nuts. He grabs a mike. "ARE YOU PEOPLE READY FOR MUSIC?" He yelled. The crowed cheered. "THEN PUT YOUR HANDS FOR WE'RE STARTING WITH A PIECE I KNOW YOU ALL KNOW! 2 B A MASTER!" The crowed screamed even louder.  
  
Music starts to 2ba master, Tom runs off stage  
  
Go GO WHOO  
  
{Brock walks on a ledge on stage, dressed exactly like Giovanni)  
  
So you want to be a Pokemon Master HA HA HA HA!  
  
(As Brock walked off stage the fans booed, Brock jerked anime style) (Tom runs on stage)  
  
I got 2 B the only one who can Withstand the test n' B the best n' I got 2 strive keep up the drive B a master It takes a certain kind of skill And I won't stop until150 Pokemon are mine I must define the art of capture (of all Pokemon)  
  
(Ash, Misty, and Duplica join Tom on stage and sing the next few lines)  
  
2 B a master... Pokemon Master I Will be writin' a brand new chapter Pokeball go... go... Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
  
Oh, yeah, it's all about the evolution of the POKEMON!  
  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Pokeball go...go...POKEMON  
  
(Tom continues to sing the next parts alone)  
  
Got my badges and my PokeBall...ha! Got my buddy Pikachu 2 help me try 2 catch 'em all Gotta' catch 'em all  
  
Yo it's all about the evolution of the Pokemon The training attaining N' bein' Part of the phenomenon B a Poke' master icon...Ha! Team Rocket will B long gone But first U gotta' know about the different types: Grass, Fire, Ground, Flame, Electric, Water, Rock, Flying, Ice, Normal, Bug, Ghost, Fighting & Dragon... Don't forget about the Psychic!  
  
(Ash, Misty, and Duplica join in again)  
  
2 B a master...Pokemon Master I will be writing (I will be righting) a brand new chapter (brand new chapter) 2 B a master ... Pokemon master And, I will be striving to be the greatest master ... PokeBall go...go (all the children sing) Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
  
Oh, yeah Like I said before It's all about the evolution of the POKEMON!  
  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na The greatest master of pokemon  
  
(Brock walks on and seems to confront Tom)  
  
Mmmm somewhat impressive Now you've reached the plateau But not yet a hero R U ready 2 meet and defeat... The Elite? Can I expect survival against your Rival? (Ha, ha, ha, ha) And remember... Gotta catch 'em all! Show me what you've got!  
  
(Brock walks off everyone sings)  
  
PokeBall go...go, poke' ball GO!  
  
2 B a mater, hey! Pokemon Master! I will be writing I will be writing a brand new chapter a brand new chapter 2 B a master, hey-e-ey, Pokemon Master I will be striving to be the greatest master 2 be the greatest master  
  
Say it children Pokemon Master Pokemon master hey-e-ey! The greatest master the greatest master Hey-e-ey!  
  
Pokemon Master I will be writing the greatest chapter Say it Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na The greatest master of pokemon  
  
The crowd cheers like mad. Tom runs up to the mike again. "DID YOU LIKE THAT?" Tom yelled, the crowed cheered in response. "Well the next tune we have is an old favorite. POKEMON WORLD!"  
  
Pokemon World music starts  
  
(Tom runs and joins Ash, Misty, and Duplica on center stage)  
  
(Tom starts and the others chorus)  
  
So you wanna be a master of Pokemon Understand the secrets and have some fun So you wanna be a master of Pokemon Do you have the skills to be number one  
  
Number one!  
  
Let's do it  
  
(Tom walked forward and soloed)  
  
I wanna take the ultimate step  
  
Find the courage to be bold Yeah  
  
To risk it all and not forget  
  
The lessons that I hold  
  
(Duplica takes center)  
  
I wanna go where no one's been Far beyond the crowd  
  
To learn the way to take command  
  
Use the power that's in my hand  
  
(Everyone joins in)  
  
We all live in a Pokemon World  
  
Pokemon World  
  
I wanna be the greatest Master of them all  
  
Master of them all  
  
We all live in a Pokemon World  
  
Put myself to the test  
  
To be better than all the rest  
  
(Misty walked up and soloed)  
  
Every day along the way  
  
I will be prepared  
  
with every challenge I will gain  
  
the knowledge to be shared  
  
(Ash walked up and sang)  
  
In my heart there's no doubt of who I want to be  
  
Right here standing strong  
  
Standing next to me  
  
I will risk or gain the name  
  
the greatest Master of Pokemon  
  
(Everyone joins in)  
  
We all live in a Pokemon World  
  
Pokemon World  
  
I wanna be the greatest Master of them all  
  
Master of them all  
  
We all live in a Pokemon World  
  
Put myself to the test  
  
To be better than all the rest  
  
(Tom and Ash)  
  
So you wanna be a Master of  
  
(Misty and Duplica)  
  
POKEMON  
  
(Tom and Ash)  
  
Understand the secrets and  
  
(Misty and Duplica)  
  
HAVE SOME FUN  
  
(Tom and Ash)  
  
So you wanna be a Master of  
  
(Misty and Duplica)  
  
POKEMON  
  
(Tom and Ash)  
  
Do you have the skills to be  
  
(Misty and Duplica)  
  
NUMBER ONE  
  
(Everyone does solo dances then they continue to sing)  
  
We're living  
  
I say we're living in a  
  
We're living  
  
In a Pokemon World  
  
We're living  
  
in a Pokemon World  
  
We're living in a  
  
Pokemon  
  
We all live in a Pokemon World  
  
Pokemon World  
  
I wanna be the greatest Master of them all  
  
Master of them all  
  
We all live in a Pokemon World  
  
Put myself to the test  
  
To be better than all the rest  
  
Better than all the rest  
  
We all live in a Pokemon World  
  
Pokemon World  
  
I wanna be the greatest Master of them all  
  
Master of them all  
  
We all live in a Pokemon World  
  
Put myself to the test  
  
To be better than all the rest  
  
We all live in a Pokemon World  
  
Pokemon World  
  
I wanna be the greatest  
  
Master of them all  
  
We all live in a Pokemon World  
  
Put myself to the test  
  
To be better than all the rest  
  
We all live in a Pokemon World  
  
Pokemon World  
  
I wanna be the greatest Master of them all  
  
Master of them all  
  
We all live in a Pokemon World  
  
Put myself to the test  
  
To be better than all the rest  
  
We all live in a Pokemon World Pokemon World  
  
I wanna be the greatest Master of them all  
  
Master of them all  
  
We all live in a Pokemon World  
  
Tom ran with Brock on stage. "Hey Brock, I hear you know all of the Pokemon in the Kanto area, true." Tom asked in the mike.  
  
"That's so true Tom." Brock said, snatching the mike and looked at the audience.  
  
Tom snatched the mike back. "Care to prove it in, oh say, a song." Tom smirked.  
  
"Sure, give me your best shot."  
  
PokeRap music starts  
  
(Tom starts)  
  
I want to be the best There ever was To beat all the rest Yeah that's my cause  
  
(Brock starts)  
  
Electrode Diglett Nidoran Manky Venusaur Rattatta Ferrow Pidgy Seaking Jolteon Dragonite Gastly Ponyta Vaporion Poliwraith Butterfree  
  
(Chorus comes in)  
  
Catch 'em Catch 'em Gotta Catch 'em all Pokemon  
  
(Tom)  
  
I search across the land Look far and wide Release from my hand The power that's inside  
  
(Brock)  
  
Venomoth Poliwag Nidorino Golduck Ivysaur Grimer Victrebell Moltres Nidoking  
  
Farfetch Abra Jigglypuff Kinglar Ryhorn  
  
Clefabel Wigglytuff  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Catch 'em Catch 'em Gotta Catch 'em all Pokemon  
  
(Brock)  
  
Zubat Primape Mewoth Onix Geodude Rapidash Magneton Snorlax Gengar Tangela Goldeen Spearow Weezing Seal Gyarados Slowbro  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Catch 'em Catch 'em Gotta Catch 'em all Pokemon  
  
(Brock)  
  
Kabuto Persian Paras Horsy Raticate Magnemite Kadabra Weepinbell Ditto Cloyster Caterpie Sandshrew Bulbasuar Charmander Golem Pikachu  
  
(Chorus)  
  
At least one hundred and fifty And all to see To be a Pokemon Master Is my Destiny  
  
(Brock)  
  
Alakazam Doduo Venonat Machoke Kangaskahn Hypno Electabuzz Flareon Blastoide Poliwhirl Oddish Drowzee Raichu Nidoqueen Bellsprout Starmie  
  
(Tom)  
  
Woo we're at the halfway point Doing great so far  
  
(Brock all sweaty)  
  
We! What's all this we stuff? I'm doing all the hard work  
  
(Tom smirking)  
  
Break times over Here we go  
  
(Brock)  
  
Metapod Marrowak Kakkuna Clefary Dodtrio Seadra Vileplume Krabby Lickitung Toros Weedle Nidoran Machop Shelldar Porygon Hitmonchan  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Gotta Catch 'em all Gotta Catch 'em all Gotta Catch 'em all Gotta Catch 'em all  
  
(Brock)  
  
Articono Jynx Nidorino Beedrill Hauntar Squirtle Chansy  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Pokemon  
  
(Brock)  
  
Parasect Exeggute Muk Dewgong Pidgeotto Lapras Vulpex Rhydon  
  
(Chorus)  
  
At least one hundred and fifty And all to see To be a Pokemon Master Is my Destiny  
  
(Brock)  
  
Charizard Machamp Pincer Kauffing Doutrio Staryu Magikarp Ninetales Ekens Omastar Scyther Tentacruel Dragonair Magmar  
  
(Tom)  
  
Wow! Catch Your breath man Shake out those lips  
  
(Brock)  
  
It's down hill from here Just 24 more to go  
  
(Tom)  
  
Now it gets tricky So listen really good  
  
(Brock)  
  
Sandslash Hitmonlee Psyduck Arcanine Evee Exeggutor Kabutops Dratini Zapdos Mr. Mime Cubone Gravaler Voltorb Gloom  
  
(Tom)  
  
We're almost home  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Gotta Catch 'em all Gotta Catch 'em all Gotta Catch 'em all Gotta Catch 'em all Gotta Catch 'em all Pokemon  
  
(Brock)  
  
Charmeleon Warturtle Mewtwo Tentacruel Ayrodactly Omanyte Slowpoke Pidgiot Arbok Mew  
  
(Tom)  
  
THAT'S ALL FOLKS  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Catch 'em Catch 'em Gotta Catch 'em all Pokemon  
  
(Everyone)  
  
Catch 'em Catch 'em Gotta Catch 'em all Pokemon  
  
Catch 'em Catch 'em Gotta Catch 'em all Pokemon  
  
Tom walked backstage  
  
"Okay, you guys can go now; next one is just me this time." Tom said. He winked at Ash who nodded.  
  
Misty, Brock, and Duplica looked confused. However they all went outside anyway  
  
Later  
  
Tom walked on stage  
  
"Everyone, I would like to dedicate this song to a very special someone." Tom started.  
  
"Hey where's Ash?" Misty asked.  
  
"I don't know?" Brock said.  
  
"Let's look." Duplica suggested. The three nodded.  
  
"This special someone is a person I care for dearly and I would give anything. Her name is Duplica." Tom stated.  
  
Duplica (and everyone else) gasped and turned back to Tom. "Me?" She whispered.  
  
"That's right, come on up Duplica." Tom smiled and reached his hand to here. She grabbed it and got up. She stood right behind him and smiled, nervously. "Now, like I said, I want to dedicate this song to her. It's a pop hit from the movie Back to the Future called. . . Well I'll let you figure it out." Tom smiled and put the mike down and turned around. The lights turned off. Tom snapped his figures.  
  
(Power of Love starts)  
  
The power of love is a curious thing;  
  
Make a one man weep, make another man sing;  
  
Change a hawk to a little white dove.  
  
More than a feeling, that's the power of love.  
  
Tougher than diamonds, rich like cream;  
  
Stronger and harder than a bad girl's dream.  
  
(Tom smirked at Duplica who blushed)  
  
Make a bad one good, mm, make a wrong one right.  
  
Power of love that keep you home at night.  
  
(Tom starts to dance, holding the mike stand with him)  
  
You don't need money, don't take fame.  
  
Don't need no credit card to ride this train.  
  
It's strong and it's sudden and it's cruel sometimes.  
  
But it might just save your life.  
  
That's the power of love.  
  
That's the power of love.  
  
(Tom stops and looks at the audience)  
  
First time you feel it, it might make you sad.  
  
Next time you feel it, it might make you mad.  
  
But you'll be glad; baby when you've found  
  
that's the power makes the world go 'round.  
  
(He starts his dance again)  
  
And it don't take money, don't take fame.  
  
Don't need no credit card to ride this train.  
  
It's strong and it's sudden. It can be cruel sometimes.  
  
But it might just save your life.  
  
(He motions Duplica to join him and they sing parts of the next verse together)  
  
They say that all in love is fair, yeah, but you don't care.  
  
But you'll know what to do when it gets hold of you.  
  
And with a little help from above, you feel the power of love.  
  
You feel the power of love.  
  
Can you feel it? Hmm.  
  
"Find Ash?" Misty asked.  
  
"Nope. You?" Brock asked; Misty shook her head.  
  
"Now, for a friend of mine, on Guitar Ash Ketchum!" Tom called  
  
Ash comes in and does the Guitar Solo part, everyone is jaw dropped.  
  
"That's what Tom was doing with him last night. Teaching him Guitar." Brock awed.  
  
Misty didn't say anything. She just blushed and looked in awe.  
  
Ash finished his solo and everyone cheered. Tom comes back in.  
  
It don't take money, and it don't take fame.  
  
Don't need no credit card to ride this train.  
  
Tougher than diamonds and stronger than steel.  
  
But you won't feel nothing till you feel,  
  
You feel the power, just feel the power of love.  
  
That's the power, that's the power of love.  
  
You feel the power of love.  
  
You feel the power of love.  
  
Feel the power of love.  
  
Everyone cheered and whistled. Duplica got up and kissed Tom on the cheek.  
  
Suddenly Jigglypuff came on stage. Everyone panicked.  
  
"Aw no Jigglypuff." Ash gasped.  
  
"Jiggle." Jigglypuff said. Then it sang.  
  
Jigglypuff Jigglypuff Jigglypuff Jigglypuff Jigglypuff Jigglypuff Jigglypuff  
  
Soon everyone was asleep. Jigglypuff gasped. "Jiggly! PUFF!" It growled and took the top off her mike and revealed her marker.  
  
The next day  
  
Everyone woke up and found their faces in drawings.  
  
"Sorry about the concert guys, it was ruined." Tom sighed.  
  
"What are you crazy? That was great!" Ash cheered.  
  
"Besides, music always attracts that little Jigglypuff." Misty laughed.  
  
"Really." Tom was surprised.  
  
"Yeah, now let's get ready for our next matches." Ash cheered.  
  
"You're right! LET'S GO!"  
  
With the concert over and our heroes well rested, the next part of the Johto League begins. What new challenges will they find? Please give me a ton of reviews! 


End file.
